The Adventure within The Adventure
by HappyFairySong
Summary: What happens after the Hoenn incident? This is the story of the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn dex holders while the Sinnoh and Unova dex holders have theirs. (Red, Yellow) (Green, Blue) (Gold, Crystal) (Ruby, Sapphire).
1. The Beigining of a New Family

**Hello! I'm HappyFairySong and this is my first story ever, SO EXCITED! ~squeals~ :)**

 **There will be a lot of pairings and the Sinnoh and Unova peeps will show up eventually.**

 **Also, since this is my first story, I'd like it if everyone tell me any errors I make. Thank You! ( Green = guy, Blue = girl)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures**

* * *

The sun was disappearing behind the battle frontier, the color of fire soared in the sky. The boy with eyes the same shade of the sky looked at the setting sun in the horizion, wondering where his family is now...

" Yo! Red, Red! RED WHATEVER YOUR LAST NAME IS!" Red spapped back into reality. A boy with unusual bright golden eyes and a pole stick was shaking him by the shoulders, " Okay, if you don't move, I'm going to slap you..."

Crystal elbowed him in the stomach, " You can't just slap him for no reason!" Crystal yelled.

" Says you," Gold moaned hugging is stomach, "what reason did you have for killing me then dragging me back from hell?"

" ONE: You're Gold, TWO: You're stupid, irrogant, preposterous, foolish, absurd, ridiculous, ludicrous, idiotic, senseless..."

" Okay, okay, okay, you win...this time"

Red slapped Gold in the face, " are kidding me Gold, she always wins," Red said with his usual happy go lucky smile.

"Glad You're back Red but did you have to slap me," Gold grinned.

" Come on you two, Red do your best in the tournament, but I'm betting on Emerald," Crystal said.

" What? Emerald won against Gold!?" Red stumbled for a little bit.

" That little brat! Red, kill him! No teach him a lesson then save him for me!" Gold pouted.

Crystal dragged Gold down the hill by the ear." Are you comming Red?" Crystal called above Gold's painful whimphers. Red nodded.

Red ran down the soaking was grass and found the other dex holders talking among themselves.

" Red!" Blue yelled while waving her hand. She was with Yellow. Red waved at them and smiled at Yellow.

" Hey Red!" Red saw Emerald running to him, " just so you know, I'm not gonna lose to you!" Emerald boasted. Red couldn't help but smile. It was adorable seeing midget Emerald acting confident.

" Murder him!" Gold hissed to Red, Sapphire and Silver nodded in agreement.

" Destroy Red!" Blue whispered to Emerald, Ruby and Green shot Red death glares.

Red sighed, It was truly a nightmare to have all 10 Pokedex holders under one roof, but that day was special to dex holders, it was the day they found a new family.

 _No point worrying about where my family is,_ Red thought, _They're all right here._

* * *

 **I know, It's kinda bad, but I just wanted to give you idea of what these people I'm working with are gonna be like. I hope you please keep reading despite the bad 1st chapter.  
**


	2. Blue Demon's Plan

**My Second chapter!**

 **Again this is my first story so please point out any errors that I make without being rude. Also tell me if you think I'm rushing things. THANK YOU!**

 **Chapter summery: - Blue Demons Plan!- Oviously the Blue Demon is Blue, this chapter is about our big family going from the Battle Frontier to Kanto/Johto without attracting attention. Mainly Family and Friendship but little hints of romance, evilness and no action (yet)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures**

Emerald vs Red, winner Red! Emerald tried to hide his shock, but a blind old man could see that he was on the verge of tears. Crystal immeidietly ran up to the stage and started comforting Emerald and scolding Red at the same time. After Gold started laughing at him for lasting less than one hour against Red, Crystal comforted Emerald, scolded at Red and pounced on Gold at the same time.

After the show came to an end, the dex holders devised plans to travel without being reconized as the pokedex owners or attract attention in their hotel room.

" Can't we use our Pokemon?" Yellow asked.

"Can your Butterfree fly from here to Viridian City?" Emerald asked.

"N-no," Yellow looked down.

" We oviously need to take a plane," Green said," the problem is how to do it without attracting attention."

" Sis do you have a idea..." Silver imediatly regretted those words. Blue smiled, her she-demon smile," I meant a normal idea!"

"Sorry, not a normal idea, but it's the only option we have!" Blue exclaimed.

" We're sooo dead," Gold whimpered.

" Ruby! I need to use you!" Blue shouted like an army general.

"Use me?" Ruby mused, raising an eyebrow.

" I need you to make disguises for all of us! Make them fancy and abnormal," Blue ordered," I want them done in 30 min!" All the senior dex holders were paralyzed.

" Uh... yes ma'am?" Ruby turned around searched in his backpack.

" Whys everyone actin' so tense?" Sapphire asked Green.

" It's Blue's inner demon," Green said in a matter-of-fact tone," we call it the Blue Demon."

" Is it bad?" Emerald asked.

" Bad?" Red echoed," more like petrifying"

" Terrifying," Gold added.

" You could litteraly die if she's really into it," Silver agreed.

" Whacha doing?" Blue bursted into their conversation.

" Nothing" Green said. Blue shot him a suspicous look.

" Whatever, here's the plan party people!"

PHASE 1: Disguises

After the audience left the tower, Ruby gave everyone their costumes.

For the boys, their clothes had the same design, a completely black suit with different colored ties and a different colored jazz hat stripe.

Red had a dark red tie and hat. Green had a dark green tie and hat. Gold had a bright golden tie and hat. Silver wore a gray tie and hat. Ruby wore a bright red tie and hat. Emerald wore a bright green tie that was loose.

The girls',like the boys', had the same design but different colors. The Design was a lacy black dress to the knees with different colored cardigans, black leather boots and different styles of hair clips.

Blue had a dark blue cardigan with a fake navy blue flower hair clip. Yellow had a bright yellow cardigan with a yellow butterfly hair clip. Crystal wore a white cardigan with a white bow.

" This is perfect!" Blue squealed.

" I perfer the word beautiful," Ruby said taking off his glasses

" Won't it still attract attention though..." Yellow murmured.

" Are you saying it's not fabulous enough? Because of course it'll attract attention!" Ruby exclaimed with an over dramatic pose. Sapphire punched him with her fist of fury.

" You idiot! The exact reason you made these...things was to not, attract, attention!" Sapphire lectured him," and besides these things are too fancy for me, I would never wear them!"

" Don't blame me! Blue wanted them like this!" Ruby yelled.

" Black? I ain't a goth you know," Sapphire huffed.

" Speaking of which, how did you make this in 30 minuets?" Emerald asked.

" Ah, life is full of mystries isn't it?" Ruby said wistfully.

PHASE 2: Blending In

Blue and Crystal Pinned Sapphire down so that Yellow could forcefully put the outfit on her, Sapphire relented and put the clothes on herself. She still refused on wearing the sapphire heart hair clip which sent Ruby to tears.

Blue divided them into three teams depending on their region.

" Why do we have to split up?" Gold whined.

" Because ten kids with the exact ages, hair color, gender, and height of the pokedex holders will make people suspicious." Blue said," besides it's more fun this way."

" Whatever I have a gym to run so hurry up," Green said.

" Anyway, we'll all meet each other at Slateport City to say our goodbyes to each other," Blue said.

Yellow was right, the clothes attracted more spotlight than Blue even thought. The people saw right though their disguises and started chasing them.

" I'm I knew we'd die!" Gold yelled.

" This is what we get for trusting your sister!" Crystal yelled while dodging insane fans.

" Just keep running," Silver said calmly-ish.

" Yeah, what do you think we're doing?!" Gold said furiously," chilling in the Johto National Park?"

 _Meanwhile the Hoenn team..._

" Look it's them!"

" The Hoenn dex holders!"

" Ruby is so cute!"

" Now I understand why Blue is called the Blue Demon, she's evil!" Emerald yelled.

" Sweating is bad for my skin!" Ruby complained.

" Shut up for once would ya! We're running for our lives... and this dress is slowin' me down!" Sapphire grabbed her dress.

" No! Don't..." Sapphire ripped her dress open before Ruby could finish.

 _The Kanto Team..._

" Blue, I'm going to murder you!" Green shot her eye daggers.

" Sorry! I didn't think the whole town would follow us!" Blue said while running for her life.

" What about the others?" Yellow asked worridly.

" Problobly on the floor with a puddle of blood around them," Blue joked. Yellow stumbled for two heartbeats.

" She's just joking Yellow," Red said with a smile.

Green stopped, " Golduck!" He yelled while throwing a pokeball,"Teleport!"

A aqua blue duck with human features shot a purple spiral of energy at the approaching mob, the people disappeared.

" Green, where did you send them?" Red asked.

"Away," He replied coldly," I'm done playing your game Blue, I need to get back to the Viridian Gym now."

 **HappyFairy: That was too long for me!**

 **Gold: Help! Crys save meeee!**

 **Crystal: I can't even save myself you know**

 **HappyFairy: Whats happening?**

 **Blue: Your worst nightmare**

 **Ruby: Fairy! Is Sapphire really going to be...**

 **HappyFairy: No! this is rated K+**

 **Green: What happens after this?**

 **HappyFairy: The next chapter will have a new carector!**

 **Red: Girl or Boy?**

 **HappyFairy: Find out in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	3. Ibelec

**Chapter 3**

 **Hello I'm back! Again no rude comments and please tell me any errors that you see, If you think I'm rushing then tell me. THANK YOU!**

 **Chapter Summery: So The Kanto team will wittness more Blue Demon, the Johto team will meet a girl with special powers, and the Hoenn team will fight baddies and reveal some of the main plot! - sorry I'm bad at sumeries.**

 **Ages: Red(16) Green(16) Blue(16) Yellow(15) Gold(14) Silver(14) Crystal(14) Ruby(12) Sapphire(12) Emerald(11)**

"Away," He replied coldly," I'm done playing your game Blue I need to get back to the Viridian Gym now."

Red and Yellow stared at Green with shocked expressions. Blue just met his cold eyes with challenging ones.

" Did Green just challenge Blue?" Yellow asked Red, who was fearing for his friends' life.

" Where's Blue?" Green said," you can't fool me, Ditto." Blue's eyes went wide.

There was complete silence for a whole two minuets.

" What do you mean?" Blue asked breaking the silence. Green narrowed his eyes. "Okay, okay, you got me but haw dare you spoil the fun!"

Blue smiled, a nonhuman smile that went from ear to ear. (which freaked the everythings out of Red and Yellow) Blue started shrinking and deforming until she was nothing more than a pink blob, Ditto.

 _"Aaaaaaaaak!"_ Red screamed.

" Calm down Red, it's just Blue's Ditto," Yellow said.

Ditto handed Green an envelope with a heart on it.

" I'm not reading this," Green said, looking at the red heart.

Ditto started wiggling, as if it's saying 'too bad'.

Green sighed and started reading it, his eyes went wide for a moment before turning back into his usually blank look. Red tried to peek at it but Green shooed him away. After he was done reading the letter Green told his Golduck to teleport it 'away' before returning it into it's pokeball.

"C'mon lets go," Green addressed.

" Where?" Yellow asked.

" Slateport City," Green said.

" You're not going to tell us what was on that letter are you," Red said.

" No, it's a suprise," Green smirked.

Red looked at his formal rival," you've got the Blue Demon Vi-"

An explosion of fire erupted east of where they were.

" _AHHHHHHHHHH!"_ Yellow screeched. (she has a phobia of loud noises.)

" It's okay, you're going to be fine," Red tried to calm her but it was doing little to soothe her shock.

And if that wasn't enough the mob came back.

" Look I bet they're gonna save the day!" One of them yelled.

" Either Gold or Sapphire is behind this," Green hissed.

 _The Johto Team..._

" This is ridiculous! Why am I hiding in a ally way filled with trash and dead rattatas!" Gold complained.

" If you want to be trampled over by dozens of human fan beasts then go right ahead!" Crystal yelled.

" Think positive," Silver said gloomily.

" Yeah, you're the very deffinition of positive," Gold said," Here's a positive thing: at least if we spend the rest of our lives in this wonderful location, at least we have plenty of dead rattatas to munch on!" Gold exclaimed and stabbed his pole stick on his lunch.

The rattata squealed.

" IT'S ALIVE! I'M SO DEAD!" Gold yelled, dropped his pole stick and ran down the dark ally.

" I'm suprised no one has found us yet," Silver said dimly while picking up Gold's pole stick," considering the fact that we make an thunderous amount of noise."

Crystal sighed," life is full of myst-"

" Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" Gold's voice echoed through the ally.

Crystal groaned," what is it now?."

Crystal and Silver ran into the oblivious darkness and towards Gold's scream. They found him on the floor face down. Crystal wobbled a little bit and Silver steadied her.

" Is he..." Crystal couldn't breath.

" No," Silver said checking Gold's heart beat," just unconsious."

Crystal let out a sigh of relief," what do you think would've caused Gold to-"

Silver pointed to a figure just a bit further down in the darkness.

" Eeeeek!" Crystal yelped.

There was a young girl that looked five years younger than them, with long wavy light green hair and fair pale skin. She wore a leaf outfit (like Sapphire's). She was carrying a blue poke egg with black patterns.

" Is she..." Crystal couldn't breath.

Silver rolled his silver eyes at her," no, unconsious, let's go, she's just another one of those orphan kids."

" Weren't you one of those 'orphan kids'?" Crystal said.

Silver looked down," Yeah, so whats your point."

Crystal looked at the young girl, and for some reason she was drawn to her," can't you feel like there's something special about her?"

Silver was silent for a moment," fine have it your way, I'll carry Gold, you carry our mystery girl."

Gold twiched for a moment.

" I think Gold's waking up!" Crystal cheerfuly said.

" So is that girl," Silver said.

The girls' eyes snapped open revealing a emerald green orb and a blue one.(two different eye colors)

" Hello!" Crystal greeted her," I'm-"

The girl ran away hugging her egg even tighter.

" Wait!" Silver tried to catch her but he missed," Gold capture her!"

Gold, who was still recovering, didn't know what was going on so he caught a rattata.

" After her!" Crystal yelled, and dragged Gold by the ears.

" Oww! Stop it, stop it!" Gold yelled," I can run now!" Crystal dropped him.

The girl ran out of the ally way and into the streets.

" Why are we following this girl again?" Gold asked.

" Because Crys thinks there's something 'special' about her," Silver said, mockingly.

Crystal stopped.

" What's wrong?" Gold asked.

" I just realized how stupid I was," Crystal said," Why would some random kid in the dumps make me want to run across half the town."

" I found them!"

The Johto dex holders froze.

" This is all your fault Crystal," Gold hissed.

" Hey you," the 14 year old kids pretended that they heard nothing," Yeah I'm talking to you!"

They all turned around and saw the leaf girl carrying her egg," follow me."

And for some reason, the heroes of Johto followed.

" Hey who are you?" Silver asked.

" The person who just saved your lives!" She stopped and in the same second, an fireball landed and destroyed the ally they were hiding in, the sound of explosion rang in their ears. Nothing but the could be heard except for the monsterous roars, people screaming, and the fire crackling.

" You... you saved us," Gold could hardly contain his anger," BUT YOU JUST ALLOWED EVERYONE ELSE IN THIS AREA DIE!?"

Crystal burst into tears and Silver shared Gold's anger.

The girl cried too," I know nobody died," Her voice shook," I know nobody died but I don't know why I know."

" This is getting us nowhere," Silver said, without looking at the girl he turned and left.

" But wait, she did save us," Crystal said.

" Whatever, lets go," Gold said.

They all turned their back on the person that saved them.

" I need to see Yellow," she mumbled.

Gold turned around," what?"

" My name is Ibelec and I must see Yellow of Viridian Forest!"

 **Done!**

 **I know what you're thinking: IBELEC? Well theres gonna be two more weird named new ones.**

 **In the next chapter we're gonna find out who caused the explosion so action! Also a little traveling on a boat!**

 **Please review!**


	4. The Explosion

**Chapter 4**

 **Chapter Summery: Who caused the explosion? Ruby and Sapphire fight a old evil that had revived itself from the ashes.  
**

 **Please no rude comments and tell me if you think I should make pairings for Emerald and sorry for not updating, I was on vacation with my family.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Special Adventures.**

* * *

" No wait-"

Sapphire tore off the vampire styled outfit and cut Ruby mid-sentence. Ruby slapped his palms on his eyelids. Emerald stared in shock. There were a couple of screams and many people fled but Ruby didn't move an inch, Emerald was another story. There wasn't a sound to be hear other than Sapphire breaking willow branches.

" Done?" Ruby said unnaturaly calm.

" Yeah, Emerald are you done runnin' around like a psycho?" Sapphire said.

Ruby lifted his hands from his face. Sapphire was wearing her leaf styled comfort 'clothes'. Emerald was on the floor wheazing, face as red as a tomato.

" You're going to have to get used to it if you're going to spend even one day with her," Ruby said.

" It's disturbing!" Emerald shouted," You two give me goosebumps!"

" Is that a bad thing?" Sapphire huffed," I got rid of the mob."

" You know, Sapphire you need to learn how to act like a human being not a brainless beast," Ruby sighed.

" I'm the beast?! You're probaly more evil than Blue when it comes to contests or clothes!" Sapphire shot back.

" At least I wear clothes, and I'm not shouting or stripping anywhere or when ever I please, I have a reputation and I can't keep it when I hang out with people who wear leaves," Ruby scoffed.e

" Says the guy who's wearing black vampire rags it the modern 21 centery! You should thank me but then again you never thanked me for saving your life that day I met you!"

" Hey, I was in shock because I just woke up in some dark dirty cave and some bush pokemon talked and started giving me tips of survival! And you never thanked me for remodeling your dark gloomy cave into a glorious modern secret lair!" Ruby said with another over dramatic pose.

" Remodeled? Remodeled!? More like rebuilt! And plus-"

" I really feel like a third wheel here!" Emerald pouted.

"I'm so very sorry but you should deal with it while I deal with this monster!" Sapphire shouted.

" Emerald, see what I mean? She's not only beast on the outside but a bully on the inside too!" Ruby said," Sapphire how dare you speak that was to an innocent young boy."

" He's only one year younger than us!" Sapphire yelled.

" Hey why am I being dragged into your conversation?" Emerald asked.

" Because-"

" No! If you ask me, you two are trying to make a conversation!" Emerald schooled them," we need to get going or else our boat will leave without us!"

Ruby's eyes widened," Emerald look-"

" I told you it's annoying the way you look for trouble!" Emerald shouted," I always get left out and you two don't even-"

" Listen to me," Ruby said.

Ruby grabbed Sapphire's arm and Emerald's fake one.

Ruby made sure they were all close together.

" What is it?" Sapphire whispered.

" Look who's stalking us behind that tree," Ruby murmured narrowing his eyes at a oak tree.

Sapphire and Emerald peeked over their shoulders, they saw three men, all wearing black suits with a bold R on it.

" Team Rocket!" Sapphire hissed," I've never seen them before but by the stories the senior dex holders told us they were the ones who almost destroyed the league."

" They did other things too, lots of other things," Emerald agreed.

" I want to know what three of their goons are doing by stalking us," Ruby said.

" Then let's squeeze it out of them!" Sapphire grinned," let's use sheer force!"

Ruby rolled his eyes at her," that's a helpful plan! Attract more attention while battling, innocent people could get hurt you know!"

" What other choice do we have?" Sapphire growled.

" We could contact the senior dex holders," Emerald thought out loud.

" That's a great idea!" Ruby said.

Sapphire looked in disbelief," you two two knuckleheads! Don't you get it? This is our opportunity to show the senior trainers what we can do!"

Emerald's eyes widened, a big grin was on his face. Emerald clearly thought this was a good plan. Ruby was oviously still thinking about it.

" I think it's worth a shot," Emerald said.

Ruby raised an eyebrow at him, Sapphire gave a triumphant grin.

" I still think we should do this," Ruby said.

"Why not? If we manage to pull this off, the senior dex holders might reward us or respect us more!" Sapphire urged.

" Fine have it your way," Ruby sighed," what's our plan of attack?"

" We hit them full force!" Sapphire said cracking her knuckles.

" Go ahead and start us off," Emerald said. Sapphire nodded.

" Go, Chic!" Sapphire yelled while throwing Chic's pokeball ," use Over Heat!"

Sapphire's Blazekin appeared in a flash and roared fire with the force of a volcanic eruption strait at the trio with red Rs.

The evil trio caught on surprise for a moment, but were able to dodge the attack.

" They found us!" One of them yelled.

Sapphire rolled her eyes," who are you, and what do you want?"

The three team rocket underlings stopped in unision," All we want is your pokemon, nicely hand them over or else we'll do it by force!"

Sapphire growled," how stupid do you think I am!"

She lunged for the Team Rocket underlings, her loyal Blaziken right behind her.

" Chic, try to use ember this time!" Sapphire yelled when she reached the top of the hill beside the Battle Dome. Chic nodded.

" Ekans, use poison sting!" The brown haired yelled while throwing it's pokeball.

 _Back at the bottom of the hill..._

Emerald looked at the top of the hill, where Sapphire was.

" Do you think we should go now?" Emerald asked.

" If you want to, but I'm not going to fight," Ruby said.

" Why?" Emerald asked," is it because you hate getting dirty?"

" No, it's because I'm afraid that Green will be angry at me." Ruby shuddered.

Emerald raised his one of his overgrown eyebrows," Why?"

" I'll tell you later," Ruby said.

 _At the top of the hill..._

" Chic, Dodge!" Sapphire commanded.

Chic shifted to the right and Team Rocket's Ekans' poison sting missed it's target.

" Go Weepinbell!" Another pokemon was thrown into the battle," leech life on that blaziken!"

" Return Chic!" Sapphire threw Chic's pokeball into the air and it disapeared, the seed landed on the floor." Rono! Iron tail!"

Sapphire summoned her Aggron. The iron armor pokemon roared before swinging it's tail at Weepinbell. One hit and Weepinbell was out cold.

" Sapphire, do you need any help?" Sapphire spun around, Emerald and Ruby were standing just a few feet behind her." Nah, I got this."

Sapphire jumped on Rono's back. The third Team Rocket grunt, who had green hair threw two pokeballs, a electrode and a Kirlia.

" Electrode explosion. Rara teleport us outa here," the green haired grunt tonelessly said.

Ruby's eyes went wide," guys look out, Fee Fee! Use light screen!" Ruby's milotic appeared in a flash and created a glass looking like barrier all in the same second. But it wasn't enouph

The Team Rocket trio teleported away and left the electrode to deal with the three conquers to itself. The young dex holders held each other tightly behind Fee Fee's light screen. But even they knew the light screen would never hold against explosion, and they would never run away in time.

A exlosion roared across the island. Destroying parts of the Battle Dome and trees around it. Fiery depris fell all over the place. The last thing Sapphire remembered was that Ruby struggled to return his Milotic into it's pokeball, then he collapsed. Fee Fee whimpered, Emerald's artificial arms and legs were broken, Rono groaned, then everything went black.

 _Later..._

Sapphire's mind snapped awake, it seemed like she had been awake for hours but only then did she start thinking again. All she could see was a white room, she was on a bed, Emerald was at her left and Ruby on her right. Sapphire saw three faces, Green's menacing scowl, Yellow's concerned smile, and her dad's disapointed yet worried eyes.

Sapphire's head hurt from thinking too much," Dad?" she croaked.

The professor's head lifted up," Sapphire it's okay, you're safe here."

" Where am I?" Sapphire winced when she tried to sit up.

" It doesn't matter," Sapphire turned her head to the right," You blew it, literally." Ruby hissed from the other bed, enraged.

* * *

 **Done! Again I'm so sorry, I had vacation, you know spring break so I couldn't update.**

 **The next chapter will have some sedimental parts between Ruby and Sapphire.**

 **So I also want to know if I did good for my first action chapter.**


	5. A Force Divided

**Chapter 5**

 **Chapter Summery: Ruby is enraged at Sapphire for not listening to him. Blue return and try to get her plan going again. Yellow will get to talk to Ibelec. Lot's of Family and friendship. I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special Adventures.**

* * *

" So you see, you're in Pacifidlog Town now," Prof. Birch said.

" Oh, so that means the fans don't know where we are," Sapphire asked, Prof. Birch nodded.

" There wasn't a suitible hospital at the Battle Frontier so they shipped you here. Also, I must be leaving soon."

Sapphire glanced sideways at Emerald, Crystal was talking to him as if he was a injured baby. She looked to the right Ruby had just come back from "The Talk" with Green, and hasn't spoken a word since. He just dropped back on his bed and turned to look at the window, other way of Sapphire. She couldn't blame him, she made him and Emerald fight the Team Rocket grunts themselves without knowing anything about them.

" Uh... Ruby, you okay?" Sapphire started akwardly.

There was a pause before Ruby spoke tonelessly," Green wants you next for 'The Talk' in the hallway."

Sapphire could feel the anger boil inside her veins, but she kept her calm attitude." Okay, thank you."

Her dad offered to help her but Sapphire said she would be fine. She limped down the cold hallways of the hospital and into the waiting room.

" Hello?" She squeaked. Sapphire saw Green reading a book called "Secret Earth Arts."

" Come in," Green said, Sapphire gulped," Sit." Green commanded without taking his eyes off the book.

Sapphire limped to the chair across from Green. They were the only ones in the waiting room. There was silence for two whole minuets before Green finally put down the book.

" So,has Ruby been ignoring you?" Green started the conversation.

" Er...Yes, but I completely understand why he would be mad, I did make him and Emerald fight Team Rocket even though they didn't want to." Sapphire said.

" You should realize what you have done to your comrades," Green said icily," You broke Emerald's left leg, tore a part of the Battle Dome with you, worried your seniors, and you didn't even catch the grunts, nor gotten any valuable information about them. Ruby's mental state seems to be in shock so much that he is begining to lose himself."

" Wait, what?" Sapphire said in confusion.

Green glared at her," Ruby has a scar on his head, the scar seemed to already have been there, but had deepened. Something about it might've triggered a sensitive, unsecure part of his brain and he started to lose his memories. And his personalities."

Sapphire stared at the ground." This is all my fault..."

" Well, Ruby's not the only one that's starting to lose himself." Green sighed," I suppose you are losing your aggressive attitude. I talked with Emerald already, he seemed to start to act more dependent on Crystal now."

" But we'll recover right?" Sapphire asked hopefully.

Green looked away," That's for the doctors to tell you."

Sapphire sighed in relief. At least there was still hope.

" So I just wanted you to know what you did to your comrades, and understand the realities of life." Green concluded.

" Okay oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sapphire squealed, then skipped out of the waiting room.

Green sighed, burrowing his head in his book once more," deffinatly something wrong with their mental stage." he mumbled.

Suddenly, someone burst out from the door.

" Hiya Green!" Green forced back a sigh.

" What are you doing here Blue, shouldn't you be in Slateport city right now?" Green said, not moving an inch.

" Well, you didn't tell anyone 'bout my plan did you." Blue said playfully.

" No, why?" Green asked even though he was completely aware of what was about to happen.

" Well," Blue said putting her finger on her lip," I thought about it and I came to a conclusion: I won't let my brilliant scheming go to waste, so right after the Hoenn trio has recovered we, together as a team shall march to Slateport city and continue my plan instead of abandoning it!"

Green slowly lowered his book down." That would be a great nightmare and all but we'd all need new clothes, the Johto trio's were stink bombed somehow and the Juniors' were destroyed in the explosion. Plus-"

" Okay, I get it, so Ruby can just make new ones!" Blue said cheerfuly.

Green sighed," Let me finish, I was going to say that It's impossible to make new ones, Ruby is... changing, he'll never be able to make the clothes you want."

" Well we have to try," Blue said.

" Go ahead, don't tell me I didn't warn you." And with that, Green focused on the book again.

 _Two hours later..._

All the pokedex owners from the Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn were gathered in the Waiting room, Gold, Crystal, and Silver scared all the worried families away with their smell.

All the dex holders were talking among themselves when Blue stood on the top of a chair and called for their attention.

" Hello! Hello! He-" Blue scrunched up her nose at the smell eroding off of the Johto dex holders." Oh my goodness! I'd like to start us off by asking WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THAT SMELL!?"

All the other dex holders looked at Gold, Silver, and Crystal.

" Well...we were hiding for our lives in a ally way filled with trash, dead things, and live rattatas. Gold explained.

" It was extremely revolting, cry baby here fainted. I suppose that is why we have this...odor." Silver continued.

" Hey I fainted because I saw a dead girl." Gold shot back.

Blue nodded," understandable."

" But we have something more important," Crystal said in a serious tone."Someone who would like to see Yellow."

Crystal stepped aside, a small young girl with long wavy green hair, wearing leaves and vines (again, like Sapphire's), and holding a blue and black poke egg stood behind Crystal. Her left eye was pale yellow and her left was green, she also had pale skin.

Everyone stared at her in bewilderment.

" Oh, what's your name little girl?" Red smiled.

" I'm not a little girl, my name is Ibelec and I would like it if you didn't call me by any other title." The green haired said.

" So...how can I help you?" Yellow asked.

Ibelec looked at Yellow in the eyes." I need you-"

" Guys!" All the attention went back to Blue," We'll talk about all these serioso things later, but for now LISTEN TO ME!."

" Excuse me but I was talking, you should respect your comrades' privacy." Ibelec growled.

Blue flinched, everyone oohed.

" Well! I was thinking that maybe you and Yellow could maybe talk later," Blue said, now a bit unconfortable.

" Fine, but you usually should stop trying to win, especialy if you know you already lost." Ibelec lectured. Everyone oohed again.(except for Yellow)

Blue almost looked if she was doubting herself now." Okay...anyway! Since we're continuing my plan, Ruby! More clothes! Classy and original!"

Ruby scowled." Whatever, like I care about your plan."

" Great! So once the Juniors are done healing we'll leave at once." Blue said trying to keep a fake smile.

Yellow saw right through her smile and picked up stress. She imedietly started to soothe her," I think it's a great plan."

Blue gave a sigh of relief.

 _The next day..._

The sun rose early, but it wasn't like the dex holders got any sleep anyway from resting on the waiting room's chairs. Blue decided to check on Ruby. She skipped down the marble halls and knocked on Ruby's patiant room.

" Hello, Ruby are you done?" Blue said, peeking open the door.

" No!" Ruby snapped," I need more time!"

Blue was take aback." Uh...But the other time I asked you to make the clothes, you made those in 30 minuets."

" Well this isn't the 'other time' now is it?"

Blue lost her temper and slammed the door open." Look I don't know what your problem-"

She stopped in mid-sentence, and saw the outfits the oppisite of what she had expected. The outfits were hideous, and it was written all over her face.(I don't even want to describe them)

" W-wha-what, hap-hap- THESE ARE HIDEOUS!" Blue lost control of everything for a moment. Realizing what she had just said, Blue's face that was once filled with shock and fustration turned into guilt.

Ruby was showing complete embarrassment and anger." Look, 'Leader' your word isn't law, you can't command me to to everything for you, why don't you try making the clothes yourself?"

Blue turned completely red.

" Yeah, and by the way, your speech or whatever you called that performance was absolutly horrible, I didn't even listen to a single word and I'm sure nobody else did too." Ruby said calmly, which irritated Blue even more.

" Fine, have it your way, don't make pretty clothes, I don't care so let the rest of your life be burdened by the fact that you made this monster of a rag!" Blue said trying to stay calm and irritate Ruby like he did to her, but it wasn't working.

Ruby and Blue waged a all out war against each other.

 _In the waiting room..._

Yellow waited paitently for Ibelec, she said she would meet her in the hallway right outside the waiting room.

Ibelec suddenly appeared from behind a nurse that was walking by, pushing a cart.

" Hi," Ibelec said.

" Hello," Yellow replied.

There was a long akward silence.

" So what do you need?" Yellow piped up.

Ibelec's face became grim." I've heard tales about you, Yellow of Viridian Forest, a girl that could heal pokemon and read what a pokemon is thinking." She paused," I need you to heal a pokemon for me."

Yellow's face was questioning but she kept silent. Ibelec pulled out a pokeball, inside was a small green creature, with a pair of antenas and what looked like black eye shadow around the eyes. It looked frail and a moment Yellow thought she had never seen the creature before, but her eyes grew wide in reconization.

" That's- that's- that's...!"

" Quiet!" Ibelec hissed." I've been to dozens of pokemon centers but none of the nurses there could heal her."

Yellow nodded looking more calmer. " I'll try to heal it." Yellow's voice rang with determination.

" Thank you," Ibelec bowed.

" Guys!" Ibelec and Yellow spun around, Crystal was calling them." You got see this."

The three girls ran down the halls, all the other dex were already there.

" What's going on?" Yellow asked Red.

Red pointed to Ruby and Blue." They had an argument, neither of them can stand each other now, so the dex holders will be split into two teams, one will follow Blue and the other can follow Ruby."

* * *

 **Second chapter finished!  
**

 **So a while back, someone told me that Blue is supposed to be flirty/playful. I kinda want to make Blue mischievous/playful insted.**

 **In the next chapter, the dex holders will split up, and Blue's plan is crushed. Red will kinda be the one to solve the problem.  
**


	6. True Emotions

**Chapter 6**

 **Chapter Review: Blue and Ruby are furious with each other and they try to convince the other dex holders to take their side. The team starts traveling again but even though they are together they are truly split in two. Lots of emotion, and drama.**

 **I am so sorry for not updating in a long time, but I had two band concerts, my mom sister and I all had a birthday. I went on a vacation to Las Vegas and I started school again.**

* * *

 _High above the clouds inside a plane..._

"How much longer 'till we're there?" Gold moaned." I feel somewhat unpleasent."

" Hush Gold! we've only been on this plane for two hours!" Crys snapped.

" But this stupid pilot keeps..." The plane wobbled, Gold clutched his right hand on his stomach and his left on his mouth.

The dex holders had just left Pacifidlog Town and are now traveling on a private plane from to Slateport City. Silver, Blue, Sapphire, and Red were sitting in the front row seats. Gold, Crystal, Yellow and Ibelec were sitting in the middle. And finally, Ruby, Emerald, and Green were sitting in the back. They had persuaded Ruby and Blue to continue traveling with each other, but they still have grudges.

The plane started shaking and trembling.(" C-c-crys-!" Gold barfed. " Gold!" Crys yelled," use the barf bag!".)Red was walking towards Ruby.

" Are you okay?" He asked. Ruby didn't look up." Look, you and Blue need to make it up to each other. You two can't stay angry with each other forever."

Ruby stayed quiet, Red waited patiently.

After a while, but what seemed like forever, Ruby looked at Red in the eyes." Get away from me." he hissed.

Green on the other side slightly looked up from studying Emerald's picture. Red's face was suprised.

" Okay," Red said after a long akward silence.

Both Green and Gold were staring at the two with eerily calm golden and green eyes. Red walked back to the front, and the plane shook again.(" Wwwhhhyyyy!?" Gold yelled.)

 _At Sapphire's summer home...  
_

The dex holders arrived at the rental house set up for them. It was just outside Slateport City between Oldale Town and Slateport.

" This was our summer home!" Sapphire chirply said." Dad and I used to come here to study the pokemon that don't live near Littleroot Town!"

The rent didn't even look like a house, it was more like a tree house. With bridges connecting every platform and vines that hung from every piece of wood jabbed from a tree trunk. Overall, it looked like it hasn't been keeping anything alive in there for years.

The dex holders (other than Sapphire) looked in suprise, and for Blue, in disgust.

" Uh, Sapphire, did the forest threw up in that thing?" Blue said.

" No, why?"

" Well, 'cus I don't think I'm gonna be able to live in there, doesn't your family clean up this place?"

Sapphire looked down, "It's been a long time since my family has been here."

" Yeah Blue, why do you have to be so mean," Ruby scoffed.

Blue's cheaks puffed out," I just meant that if we're gonna stay here for three strait, long, exhausting days, we'd better at least clean this place up!." She defended herself.

" How amazing, the Blue Demon is trying to be a little innocent angel!" Ruby yelled.

" Don't talk to my sister that way!" Silver snapped at Ruby.

" Well she started it!" Ruby shot back.

" The boy has a point," Gold said while poking his pole stick on a piece of wood.

" So your taking his side?" Silver said to Gold, who stared back defiently.

" Well, I wasn't but thanks to your warming attitude, I am," Gold said.

" You two are not allowed to be drawn into this disagreement." Crystal ordered.

" Who made you the Mom?" Silver and Gold said in uision.

" Well I wouldn't mind having a few supporters." Blue smirked.

" But Blue, that's evil!" Yellow said.

" See? The true innocent angel said you're evil." Ruby said.

" Then who are you? The malipuative wizard or something?"

" ENOUPH!" Everyone stopped to look at Green, his eyes were unaturally furious." I've had it with your taunting and unruley behavior, if you two do not make it up to each other by tomarow, I will make sure you do the worst way possible."

Everone was silent by then, they were all terifyed except for Ibelec. Sapphire showed them their rooms. Crystal and Emerald were sharing a room, across from them through a bridge were Green and Silver's room. Down wooden stairs was unfortunatly was the biggest room and it belonged to Ruby and Blue. and then up some more wooden stairs to the left would be Red and Gold's room, and across a bridge would be a room shared by Yellow, Ibelec and Sapphire.

 _Inside Blue and Ruby's room..._

" How wonderful, out all the people here I had to end up with you." Blue complained.

" Like I wanted to be with you in the first place."

" This must be Green's plan or something, to be honest, I'd rather go share a room with him than you."

" You'd rather share a room with him than any other person," Ruby rolled his eyes.

There was silence.

" Arn't we going to argue?" Ruby asked.

Blue sighed," For some reason, I don't feel like it."

The two teenagers slowly unpacked their things. Ruby only brought a small purse and Blue brought 5 suitcases. They took turns using the bathroom, Ruby only took 2 minuets and Blue stayed in the bathroom for 30 minuets.

Eventually it was time for them to sleep, Ruby went to his side of the room, and Blue went to hers. Ruby closed the curtain than divided bot their rooms. The atmoshere was absolutely still. Both were were not asleep but none of them could sleep.

" Uh...Ruby?" Blue asked.

Ruby shifted a little bit on his bed," Yeah?"

There was a pause.

" Why did you do it?"

" Do what?" Ruby said.

" Talk back to me back then?"

" What are you talking about?" Ruby said in an annoyed tone.

" I mean defend Sapphire," Blue said.

Ruby sat strait up," What?!"

" When I was kinda teasing her about this place, you defended her by saying I was mean." Blue said evenly.

" By kinda teasing you mean being absoluty rude." Ruby said

" See, you're doing it again! I was trying so hard to find out why you were so mad, but now I know!"

" What do you mean by 'trying so hard?'"

" I sent Red to talk to you, I was the one who said we should be in the same room to Green and I was the one who started all the arguments!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow.( Blue can't see it because she was on the other side of the curtain.)

" You're too prideful, you're embaresed because you couldn't make the right clothes and plus your consious problem made you act like a rebel. You-"

" NO!" Blue stopped mid-sentence, Ruby was clutching his scar," It's not about anybody!...Just, her!" He wailed," I don't care about anybody else, It was just her!"

" Ruby, who's her-"

" Why did I talk to her that way?! Why?!"

" RUBY-!"

" It's all your fault Blue! It's all-"

Blue slapped him in the face. Ruby stopped all together, his rage, his emotions, he was brought back to reality.

" I-I'm really sorry Blue, I don't know what happened." Ruby looked down," I'm really sorry."

" It's okay, you were just confused," to Ruby's supries, Blue's eyes were concerning," But it won't happen again," She held on to Ruby's hand tightly," because from now on, you don't have to keep everything inside anymore, instead just tell me. I'll be your big sister."

Ruby's eyes were wide in astonishment and sadness, in the good way. He hugged her and held her tightly.

" I'll be your big sister now." Blue soothed.

* * *

 **Done!  
**

 **What do you think? I know it's quite cheesy and just so you know, this is not Blue/Ruby, Ruby is just gonna be Blue's step brother, like Silver.**

 **In the next chapter, It's still gonna be about Blue, maybe a bit of Ruby and Sapphire. Blue's first plan will comence and perhaps some action.**


	7. Suprise Suprise

**Chapter 6**

 **Chapter summery: It's time to see if Yellow can truley heal Ibelec's pokemon, Ibelec's poke egg will finally hatch...This is really hard to sumerise, so please just read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

Green Looked up from the newspaper, "so...you two are friends now?"

Ruby and Blue looked up innocently.

" Yep!" Blue said brightly." I got a little bro!"

" And I got a wonderful sister!"

" Aww thanks!"

Green looked in spectism at the two step siblings. " I'm glad you made it up to each other."

" You don't sound glad!" Blue pouted.

Green said nothing and dissmised them by flicking his hand towards the door.

Ruby and Blue walked away. Outside, Red and Gold were training; Crystal, Emerald, and Sapphire were talking to each other; Yellow and Ibelec were no where to be found and Silver was standing just outside Green's door waiting for them.

" Hi Silver!" Blue yelled.

" Hello," Silver responded, he looked at Blue." So, are we done now? Are you two not mad at each other anymore?"

" Nope," Ruby said.

" Good," Silver said." Because I think we should leave."

Blue looked confused," Why?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Yellow's and Ibelec's room..._

" Can you do it now?" Ibelec asked.

Yellow nodded her head. " We have time."

Ibelec took out the pokeball containing the green pokemon. In a flash, the pokemon apeared. It was trembeling with weakness.

" It's alright," Ibelec soothed," this is Yellow and she'll heal you."

No matter how many times Yellow saw the pokemon, she was always suprised.

Ibelec handed Yellow the small green bundle. Yellow put both hands on the pokemon's chest, and almost imedietly a light yellow glow surounded the pokemon.

There was silence for a few seconds, and then suddenly, Yellows eyes snapped open in shock and horrer. A drop of sweat rolled down her forehead, she started taking deep breaths.

" Yellow, are you okay?" Ibelec asked worried. But Yellow didn't even react, she kept on panicking.

" Future! Chaos! Ibelec!" Yellow started to chant.

Ibelec's eyes widened in fear," No! Stop!" She held out her pokeball and the green pokemon vanished.

Yellow stumbled for a moment before colapsing on the floor.

"Yellow!" Ibelec yelled.

" What's going on?" Ibelec turned around, she saw the suprised faces of Red and Gold.

" She-"

" Yellow!" Red interupted her and ran towards Yellow." What happened?"

" ..."

" What did you do!?" Red's eyes were blazing with unusual anger.

Ibelec looked away.

" Answer me!"

" RED!" Red turned around," That's enouph!" Gold said.

The blaze in Red's eyes seemed to have vanised. Replaced by regretfuless and confusion.

Gold walked to Yellow's limp body and gently examined her heart rate.

" She's fine Red, she's just sleeping." Gold told him.

" Oh..." Red relaxed, then he turned to Ibelec," I'm sorry."

" No, it's okay," but she looked at him suspiciously.

" Listen guys, I don't wanna sound like a 'you know who' but can I talk to you for a second Ibelec?" Gold asked, returning to his casual self.

Red shrugged, Ibelec nodded.

Ibelec grabbed her egg and then she and Gold walked out the door while Red laid Yellow on the bed.

* * *

After a while of walking in complete silence through the woods, Gold stopped suddently.

Still holding her poke egg, Ibelec stopped too." Yes?"

Gold turned around," Why did you need Yellow?"

Ibelec sighed," well, I don't need her anymore, in fact, I should be leaving."

Gold cocked his head," Why? "

" I wanted to see if the Healer could heal my pokemon...but she couldn't like everyone else."

" Huh," Gold suddenly smiled micheviously.

" What?"

" Nothing, you just remind me of someone I knew."

" Who?"

He paused for a moment," Oh just this pokemon I met by chance,"

Ibelec looked down and squeezed her egg tightly.

Gold looked down at her. " How long have you had that egg?"

" For as long as I could remember."

He smiled," Can I hold it?"

Ibelec looked unsure," um...sure."

She gently handed Gold her poke egg. He stared at the egg, and then it started to crack. It was hatching.

Ibelec gasped, an eye blinding light followed. When the light faded, a light brownish fox-like pokemon with a fluffy tail apeared.

Gold smirked, the fuzzy bundle of fur in his hands. Ibelec looked at him in awe.

" How-what happened?" She spluttered. " I had that egg forever and it never hatched."

Gold's grin grew even wider, " That's because I'm known as the Hatcher, like Yellow the Healer."

Ibelec's eyes grew even bigger," So each of you have a special talent?"

" Bingo!" Gold said," And if we stay together, we have a better chance at finding a healer for you."

The brown fox-like pokemon lept from Gold's arms to Ibelec's.

" It's an eevee, I'll name it Mirror," Ibelec turned to Gold," I'll go with you."

" Great!" Gold exclaimed," I promise we'll find a healer."

Ibelec smiled for the first time," Thank you Gold!" Then she sped off to Sapphire's summer home.

Gold smiled warmly," I promise you Celebi."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, Crystal, Sapphire, and Emerald..._

Crystal sighed, she knew she had to admit it to herself sometime: Emerald was getting tiresome. He trailed her like a pet and depended on her as if she was his mother.

" AHHHHHH!" Crystal screamed, she felt better.

" Are you okay Miss Crystal?" Emerald asked.

" Why are you calling her miss?" Sapphire said.

" Super Serious Gal, you made me lose the match!" Gold whined.

Sorry, I couldn't help it," Crystal apoligized.

" It's not every minuet you hear someone give out an earpiercing schreach for no reason." Gold scoffed.

" Somebody screamed!" Red realized.

" Well ya, this woman over here just-"

" No! It came from Yellow's room!" Red almost flew to the half rotted stairs.

Gold sighed," That guy has ears of a Woobat when it comes to Yellow." Then dashed off behind him.

" No kidding," Sapphire said.

Crystal looked into the distance.

" Miss Crystal, are you alright?" Emerald asked.

" First of all just call me Crystal or Crys from now on Emerald," Then the faraway look returned." I feel like we should leave."

Emerald and Sapphire looked at each other.

" Why?" Sapphire asked.

Suddenly it became unbearably hot.

" What's happening?" Crystal panted.

" Miss Crys, up there!" Emerald yelled pointing to the highest nearly destroyed suite.

" Fire!" Sapphire cried in fear. " No! Not here!"

Nearly two dozen men and woman dressed in black with red capes apeared.

" Team Magma," Crystal hissed. She saw Blue, Silver, Green, and Ruby climb down from Green's room. And Red and Yellow climbing out from Yellow's room. But where was Gold and Ibelec?

Crystal snapped her attention back on the grunts, there was something behind them now, a large siluetted figure with long arms and legs. Crystal gasped, and imedietly knew what it was. Silver and Blue looked even more horrified than she was.

It was the Mask of Ice.

* * *

 **Done! Yes, I know that the Mask of Ice is trapped in Time until HeartGold and SoulSilver, but you'll understand soon.**

 **In the next chapter, it's the Pokedex Holders vs Team Magma and The Mask of Ice. Who will be victorious? A bit of confort and there will be a new charector.**


	8. Delusion

**Chapter 7**

 **Chapter Sumery: The first real battle, Red will fight perhaps the most powerful villan the pokedex holders had ever faced, Gold will be back, and a shocking suprise at the end. Action, action, and some more action.  
**

* * *

Silver stood there, frozen. Standing not far in front of him was the only person he truley feared: The Mask of Ice. Instinctivly, Silver started inching towards his pokeballs, he saw the others do the same.

" Freeze!" hissed the Mask of Ice in a high pitched voice." I will allow you to surrender peacefully, because as you can see you are completely out numbered. Or this could get ugly."

Silver gritted his teeth, then he looked around. Red looked as if he was actually considering it, Emerald looked just downright scared, and pretty much the only person who he felt was feeling his fustration was Blue.

" Well?" The Mask of Ice jeered.

Green opened his mouth and was about to speak when Silver interupted him.

" We'll fight." Silver said, he stared into the mask and didn't look away, though he could almost feel Green's disaproving glare and the Mask of Ice's smirk. He didn't care, last time Gold defeated him, it was his turn now.

Silver pulled out his pokeball." Feraligatr! Use Hydro Pump!"

Red quicky followed," Saur, use Vine Whip on that Sandslash!"

" Chick, use Flame Charge then Sky Uppercut!"Sapphire commanded.

In flashes of white, many pokemon apeared from both sides, and the first moments they crashed the sounds of their howls and roars could be heard for miles. Team Magma imedietly started to push the pokedex owners back.

The silver eyed boy looked around him franticly, they were losing, each dex holder had to fight either three or two Team Magma grunts. This was a fight that was impossible to win.

He glared in rage at the Mask of Ice, though it was hard to do and still give off three orders at the same time. But one thing for sure... The man inside the cloak, was not Pryce.

* * *

" Dodge it Pika! Poli, use Dymanic Punch to cover for Pika!" Red's pokemon did exactly what they were told, but it hardly had any effect because they were so tired.

" Give it up, Champion! You can't beat all of us!" A grunt taunted.

Red smirked," I- wouldn't- dream- of it!" He panted.

The grunt obiously got irritated," Attack!"

A Zubat, Spearow, and a Sandslash surrounded Red and his pokemon, then lept at them. Red closed his eyes.

" YOU'RE NOT DEAD YET SENIOR!" Red snapped open his eyes. Swinging from vine to vine, Red saw a spikey haired boy with golden eyes.

" Gold!" Red exclaimed joyously.

Gold grinned, suddenly, the vine broke, and Gold fell and started screaming. He landed on top of the Sandslash, then screamed again.

Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" Gold wimphered while grabbing the pole stick he dropped, then dusted himself off." Now where was I? Oh yeah, you're not dead yet senior!"

Gold crouched down to his knees, and positioned his pole stick with a pokeball. And with on swift movement, the pokeball zoomed past the Sandslash and ping ponged itself in the air through Zubat and Spearow, until they both fainted.

Red and the Team Magma Grunt exchainged bewildered glances.

" Hey Red,"

" Yeah?"

Gold turned to him, a piece of wood fell in burning flames," We need to leave now."

Red had never seen such seriousness in Gold before, but nodded.

Gold and Red both seperated, Gold told Crystal, Blue, Ruby, and Sapphire while Red informed Green, Silver, Emerald, and Yellow. They each had to fight their way to each other, but it was much easier now that they were together. Once they were all together, they started fighting their way to the woods.

" We can make it!" Red yelled," We need to head to Slateport City! They won't follow us to a place that is so populated."

" But... my summer home!" Sapphire protested.

" That can't be helped, just like the Mask of Ice." Silver growled.

Suddenly, Green stopped. Everyone else stopped too.

" What is it?" Crystal asked." Is ever-" Her eyes nearly bulged out, and she fell on her knees.

Yellow gasped and a small tear formed on her left eye. Emerald started crying and hugged Crystal's arm. Even Gold, Green, and Ruby were frozen in shock.

Just ahead of them, were fifty more Team Magma grunts, and a small boy about the size of Ibelec with extremely pale skin, bright purple eyes, and pale blonde hair with bangs that were swept to one side.

The Pokedex holders were never so unsure in their lives.

The pale boy gave a dashing smile," Hi! I'm guessing you're the pokedex owners I've been hearing about?" Nobody answered." I'm sure you are, and I'm positive that you wanna escape right?"

" Y-yes." Red spluttered.

" Well you're in luck! I have a deal, if one of you can beat me in a two by two, I'll let you pass without fighting these big buff and mean grunts!" The boy said cheerfuly," Please chose a strong person!"

Almost all the dex holders turned to Red at the same time.

" Wha- Me?!"

" Wonderful! The Champion!"

Red turned to Green," You're strong, can't you do it?" Green shook his head.

" It has to be you, also," Green turned to everyone," I have a feeling that Red won't be able to beat that kid, so instead of using offense pokemon use defensive ones like Lax, buy us some time and when everyone is distracted, I'll teleport everyone outa here, Red, teleport yourself out."

Everyone nodded. Though some looked nervous. They all turned their heads to the pale boy.

" Red is our Champion!" Green proclaimed.

The pale boy nodded. Then he walked to the middle of the clearing, and motioned Red to follow. Once in the middle, the pale boy slid out two pokeballs, Red copied. The Mask of Ice walked to one side of the clearing.

" Ready.." He hissed, the pale boy smiled," Set..." Red gulped, Green slowly reached for his pokeballs,"...GO!"

As fast as lightning, the light blonde haired boy threw the balls, in a spark of light, two zouras apeared. Red was a bit slower, but made it in good time. Red noticed that the boy was even faster than Giovanni. He summoned his Snorlax like Green sugested and Vee, his espion.

" Before we start, I guess I should tell you my name," Red stayed silent, he wanted to hear this." I would like you to call me Dilusion, Champion."

Red raised an eyebrow," Dilusion?"

Dilusion beamed," I'm sure you'll understand after this fight. Go ahead, your move."

" Okay, Snorlax Harden!" Red ordered. The sleeping pokemon turned diomond hard." Vee, Protect!"

Dilusion started making hand motions, Red was completely confused. Then he pointed strait at Snorlax, the two Zouras sprinted to the Snorlax. In a spiral of black and red, the two Zouras changed... into Espions!

" Double Team!" Dilusion yelled, his face was expressionless.

" You too Vee! Double Team!"

Two armies of Espions clashed, they both seemed equaly matched. Red looked behind him, Green was staring at Dilusion, his face was hard to read, but they would need to teleport soon. Red flicked his attention back to the battle, there was something at the bottom of the trampeling espions, something yellow, and it looked like...

" Pika!?" Red exclaimed, Vee was about to pounce on him," NO! Vee stop!"

But that espion didn't stop, instead, another one did.

Dilusion smirked," There!" He said pointing at the espion that just stopped, Red's Espion.

Pika stood up and ran towards Vee, then iron tailed it's neck.

" Vee return!" Red said, then looked at Pika," why-?"

Unexpectantly, Pika turned into a spiral of red and black, then transformed into a Zoura, Dilusions Zoura. It smirked and showed all it's pointy fangs. Then Red turned to the Espion that pounced on the fake Pika, it too turned back into a Zoura.

Red gritted his teeth," Lax, use-" To Red's suprise, Lax was also taken out." Wha-"

" HAHAHAHAHA! You don't get it do you?" Dilusion snapped his fingers, the Zouras that turned into Pika and Vee started to fade." Those were illusions too Red, the real Zouras were attacking your Snorlax, while you've just been fighting yourself!"

Red looked down.

" I know what you're going to do, you're gonna teleport out of here right?"

Red looked at him," are you going to stop us?"

Dilusion paused for a moment." Nope."

Red started to feel tingly on the inside, and saw that he was disapearing. He turned around, Green had his golduck out. Then he turned back to Dilusion.

" Get strong Red, and when you're stronger, let's fight again, and next time," Dilusion smiled," There will be no rules, I hope you understand what my name means now."

Then everything went white.

Red woke up, on something sandy, _there will be no rules..._ Red jerked up panting. He looked around him, he was on a beach, ten people were surrounding him,

" _Give him some air..."_

 _" Is he okay?"_

" Red..."

Red looked at them confused," Who's Red?"

* * *

 **Ohhhhh Clifhanger!  
**

 **I realized that this chapter is soo much better that the other ones.**

 **In the next chapter, we will see if Red gets his memorys back, confort, and a bit romance.**


	9. A True Threat

**Chapter 9**

 **Chapter** **Summery: Red wakes up, but something is wrong with him. Red finds out what the real threat is and what ideals they're up against from Ibelec. Pretty much all about Red.**

 **I realized something was wrong with this chapter, so I went ahead and fixed it.**

 **Disclaimer: Me…Pokemon Adventures…No**

* * *

"The boy, whose name was supposed to be Red, looked at the beach. His friends were talking behind his back, He knew why, he just didn't know why he did it.

"The group stopped whispering, Yellow slowly walked to him.

"" Hi," Yellow said.

" Hello," Red said blankly without looking at Yellow.

" Um... do you remember who I am?"

"Amarillo Del Bosque Verde," Red deadpanned. _Yellow- what?_

" Who?" said a very wild boy with golden eyes, Gold." I thought her name was Yellow."

"Red glared his almost empty amber eyes to Gold's livley golden ones," That's her real name, is it not?"

"The enviorment was completely still for a few moments.

" Yes," Blue began awkwardly.

" So, everyone was just wondering, that is if you want to...I mean if you don't feel confortable doing it, we won-"

"Red glowered at her," Get to the point." he said softly, but full of menace.

"Yellow flinched," Well- Uh...We were planning our plan of attack to stop the threat. And we were thinking maybe you want to take part, that is if you fee-"

"What threat?" Red said interrupting Yellow.

"Green rolled his eyeballs," Well, there's Team Rocket and Team Magma, whom seem to have arised from the ashes."

" And the new Mask of Ice, the man under the cloak cannot be Pyrce, I'm sure of it." Silver mumbled.

" Also, there's the danger of a completely unknown boy, you fought him before Red, he claims to have the name Delusion." Ibelec added.

" Delusion...Delusion...Delusion…" That word stirred up horrer in Red. His eyes widened out, he started sweating and hyperventing. His blank expression turned into fear.

"Red's sudden change in actions shocked everyone.

" Oh my!" Blue yelled.

" Senior calm down." Gold ordered.

"But none of their conforts and attempts to calm him worked. Red continued to panic. He reinvisioned his battle with Delusion, Pika and Vee's betrayal, Lax's wounds, the confusion, and mostly, Delusion's always smiling cold face.

 _"Get strong Red,and when you're stronger, let's fight again,"_ The words repeated through his mind," _Get stronger...Let's fight again...Get stronger...Let's fight again..."_

" RED!" Red snapped back to reality, Yellow was embracing him tightly. The fear was gone, replaced by some suprise, Yellow must've realized what she was doing because she quicky let go, red as a tomato." Um... Are you okay? We were worried."

" Uh, yea, I'm okay." Red replied, he didn't know why, but he felt happy for some reason on the inside. But soon the blank emotion washed over him again, he wanted to remain happy, but he couldn't fight it." Why were you worried," it was more like a statement than a stared at Yellow lifelessly again, as if nothing had happened.

"Yellow looked hurt. Red wanted to say sorry, but he couldn't. Yellow stood up and walked away, not a hint of embaresment left. Red wanted to stop her and apoligize, but he couldn't.

" Well...What's next?" Gold asked giving Red a hard stare.

"Red wanted to say, start packing things and leave tomorrow for Slateport city, but for some reason, he just looked down at the sand, as if it was instinct.

" You look enthusiastic about this Red," Green said.

"Red wanted to laugh it off, but he couldn't. He countinued looking down at the sand, ignoring Green. _Why did I ignore Green!?I'm gonna be killed!_

"Green walked over to Red," Red, is something wrong? You would usually laugh this off."

"Red wanted to say temhat he was just too enthusiastic about this, but he didn't even look at Green, he couldn't.

"Green started to get annoyed." Get up Red!" Green briskly picked Red up by the coller." Red, answer me!"

"Red glared back at him expressionless and defiently. " Who are you to tell me what to do?"

"Green looked at him suprised, Blue, Ruby, and Crystal gapped at him.

" Red, you seem to be acting a bit odd, care to tell us what's going on?" Silver asked threatenly.

" Yeah, you go from confused to gloomy, then to panicly, and then gloomy again. What's bothering you?" Gold said, and he was being dead serious.

"Red smirked," Nothings going on, I'm just being me."

" I've never seen Red smirk before, Miss Crys." Emerald whimphered nervously.

" Oh and there's a lot more where that came from." Red's gaze raked through the dex holders surrounding NO! I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!"

" Red, now you're going from gloomy to being smug, I mea-"

" Get serious Gold," Red interupted him.

Gold looked taken aback." No, you get serious, you hurt Yellow and defied Green! Don't you feel any shame at all? Or fear for that matter…" He added the last bit to himself quietly.

Red wanted to scream yes, but," Hmm...let me think, no."

There was a flash of light, Green's Charizard 're not our Red!" He yelled.

" Yes I am! Well, I'm not, but I am...ish./em"Are you sure about that?" Red said.

Green ignored him." Charizard, Dragon Claw!"

Charizard's claws shimmered as he charged towards Red, doubting, but not hesitating.

Red pulled out a pokemon too," Venusaur, Hyper Beam." He commanded calmly.

In a flash of light a green monster appeared.

" Don't do it Red!" Yellow pleaded.

Red looked at Yellow, " You really care about him don't you."

Yellow's tears stopped pouring, and she looked wide eyed at Red, who smirked almost...evilly.

Above Red's Venusaur was an ever growing ball of energy. Charizard was getting closer.

" Charizard, dodge Saur's attack." said Green.

Venusaur fired, Charizard dodged.

" You missed." Green said, then he walked over to Red." Now, what have you done to-"

" Senior look!" Silver yelled.

Above, Charizard was dodging franticly at several Hyper Beams, each time Charizard dodged one Hyper beam, the beam of energy angles back to him, then multiples.

" You can't dodge it, if you do, that gives my Venusaur enouph time to redirect the beam and then split it into two different entities." Red said.

" What!?" Green said above a groan from his Charizard.

" Friendly tip, you should've faced it head on the first time."

Green gritted his teeth. He had never been so angry before, not since his master had scolded him and taught him a lesson.

" Flame Burst!" Green howled.

Charizard stopped dodging, he took a deep breath and shot at the nearest Hyper Beam. The impact lasted for a full two seconds, then it exploaded. Smoke swept over the beach, specks of sand were flying everywhere. Gold put goggles on, everyone else squeezed their eyes shut. Red stood unmoved by the smoke, his eyes were closed, but he sill stood proud.

Green slowly crept towards Red, he had his eyes open, and it took him every ounce of his will power to keep them open. Red still had his eyes closed unmoving when Green was two feet behind him, then he jumped at Red, who swiftly dodged it easily. Green landed on the sand with a thud.

The smoke cleared up, and the pokemon standing victoriously...

" No," Green whispered in disbelief.

Charizard was on his back, quivering, bleeding from multiple wounds. Saur was standing on it, with not a scratch. It's usual light red eyes turned black and emotionless.

" Venusaur return." Red said, Saur disapeared.

Red picked up some sand from the ground and stared at it."Not so tough anymore, huh?" He smiles, without warning he sprayed the sand over Green's face.

Green's eyes, which was red with sand began to burn. He screamed in pain.

" Looks like you'll be blind for a few days." Red observed.

Gold stared into Red's eyes, instead of finding friendly and kind amber eyes, he saw a bright blood red. This was not Red, not the boy who thought of others before himself, not the boy who saved Yellow, not the dex holder who saved a city filled with millions by risking his life.

Red smiled." Was this boy the leader of the dex holders?"

Ibelec seemed shocked. Gold didn't know why and he didn't want to know why. Red is the problem now.

" What do you want?" Crystal yelled.

" I'm glad you asked, I want the Child Who Sees Future!" Red yelled.

" The whata-what now?" Gold asked.

" In return, I'll give back Red." Neo-Red said, completely ignoring Gold.

Everyone was silent after this offer.

" What do you think?" Gold asked Ibelec.

Ibelec looked scared." I'll go with whatever you say."

Gold looked back at Red," we don't know what you're talking about."

All the dex holders looked down after that, as if they lost hope on rescueing Red.

" Wait," Ibelec said sharply. Everyone including Red looked at her. She stepped up." I am the Child Who Sees Future."

Red raised an eye brow, Gold raised two," YOU!?" they said in unison.

" I thought the Child Who Sees Future would be a boy..."

" I thought you were Celebi!" Gold cut Red off.

Red shrugged," No matter, come with me so your friend will be free."

Ibelec didn't budge.

" I think that means a no," Gold hissed at Red.

Red didn't move, he and Ibelec were completely frozen.

" Huh?" Ruby said after a while, scratching his head." Why are they just frozen like that?"

 _Somewhere in Time..._

Red looked around him, he felt dizzy, and light. Around him was the most beautiful scene he had ever seen. A swirl of bright powerful red mixed with pink and light blue. There was a young 11 year old boy too.

 _" Hahahaha! You can't catch a pokemon like that."_ Red looked at the boy, and laughed. Suddenly everything snapped back to him, he was laughing! Red was in control of his own body!

" Enjoying memories?" Red turned around, floating in the beautiful space was Ibelec.

" Ibelec? You're the Child Who Sees Future?" Red said.

" Yes," Then she looked down." You being possesed was kinda my fault."

" What? How?"

 _" Listen to me please...pokemon can be scary...but they're basically kind, loving creatures."_

" There's been a legend, telling of the greatest battle, no war, containing all the pokemon in five reigons." Ibelec stared wistfuly out into the colors." Even the legendary and mythical pokemon will chose a side."

"How does that relate to me being possesed?"

" There's the Freedom side," Ibelec said, as if Red didn't speak." and the Control side, both which I feel have good reasons to fight. But I chose the Freedom Side, because if the Control side takes over...It will be the end of humans."

Red felt like and arrow peirced through his heart." Why?"

" Control siders feel like pokemon should start an empire completely to pokemon, so they'll have to destroy all humans. And as for your questin, Controlers wants to get rid of all Freedom pokemon, even the legendaries, and all humans."

" But...You're just a child."

 _" If their owners are bad and they train their pokemon to do bad things...then they'll grow up to be bad too."_

" Connected with Celebi, who was nearly destroyed when a Controler attacked. Thankfuly, I was there, and a legendary pokemon connected me with Celebi, and ever since that day, I had all her powers, I was sharing her life force. The same pokemon gave each of us legendary and mythical Freedom siders a special ability, to bond with any human we deem worthy. He also gave us clues on who they might be. " Ibelec caught her breath," My bond was different, I'm pretty much Celebi, so my clue was a leader who blazed and healed. At first I thought it was Yellow, she healed, but then I realized she wasn't a leader. I thought it was you, so I bonded, but after a few hours I realized it wasn't you and a Controler pokemon who could track down nightmares tracked your nightmares to my powers, and caused him to posses you."

" But why am I not possesed now?" Red asked.

" Because I took the power away, the controler has problobly lost you." Red gave a huge sigh of relief." Maybe."

Red groaned.

" Do you want to go back?" Ibelec asked.

Red was about to say yes, when he thought about what happened, how much pain he had caused for his friends...

" Actually, I'd like a break perhaps, somewhere they can't find me," Red said awkwardly.

Ibelec nodded," You want to find a peaceful place to calm down and think through what is going on, the end of humans race can't be exciting. Luckily, I know the perfect place to go, Sinnoh, a reigon of the north."

" Thank you." Red said.

" It's the least I could do, I got you into so much trouble."

Ibelec lifted her hand, a blue portal apeared, Red slowly climbed into it.

" See you soon." Red said.

" Good luck, I hope you'll find what you're looking for."

 _" But if you raise them with kindness and gentleness...then they'll always be your friends. Do you get what I'm saying?"_

Red closed his eyes," not yet, but I will find out."

Then he zoomed down the portal.

* * *

 **So tired...Anyway, I got this idea from spirit animals, this was longer than the other ones I wrote, I feel like I'm getting better at this every day. I feel bad for my first few chapters.**

 **Next time, Blue's inner demon plans are revealed. They will also meet a new character.**


	10. Departure

**Chapter 10**

 **Chapter Summery: Red is gone, Ibelec told the other dex holders what she told Red, They are going to Slateport, they'll meet a new charector, Ibelec will finally find out who she's bonded too, and find out some more hints to the main hero.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon adventures.**

* * *

" Wait, what?" Sapphire yelled( her aggressiveness returned after Team Magma stormed her summer home.)" You're saying that you lost Red in Time!?"

Ibelec sighed," I didn't lose him, I transported him into an another region, frankly I just don't know which part of the region."

" But, he's not possesed anymore, right?" Yellow asked nervously.

" Shouldn't be." Ibelec answered, everyone looked relieved." Also, I should've told you this before."

Ibelec took out the pokeball with the injured green pokemon. In a flash of white, the pokemon apeared in Ibelec's gentle hands, quivering.

Gold's jaw dropped," Tha- tha- tha-"

" C-Celebi," Ruby finished, with the same expression as Gold.

All the dex holders except for Yellow looked suprised.

" I found this Celebi in Viridian Forest, while I looked for berries for my mom and dad. It was injured like this, it was about to die. But then, a legendary pokemon whom I had never met before came to me, and connected my life with Celebi's. As long as I'm alive, so will Celebi. When I showed Mom and Dad, they were so suprised, and gave me my name. Ibelec is Celebi spelled backwards."

There was a long silence after that.

" So, what happens if you both die at the same time?" Crystal asked.

Ibelec blinked at her," I never thought of that."

" Why was Celebi injured in the first place?" Silver said.

Ibelec explained everything to them. About Control, and Freedom pokemon, the two sides, how Red was possesed, the bonding, and most importantly, the foretold legendary War.

" So are you saying I could be bonded to a Legendary Pokemon!?" Gold piped up the moment Ibelec finished.

" Unlikely, but yes."

" I want Lugia." Silver said.

" It's not that simple!" Ibelec yelled fustrated." The Human race is about to end, all the pokemon in the five reigons will fight to the death to proclaim this world's destiny, and all you want to do is bond with Lugia?!"

Silver slightly lowered his gaze." Maybe."

" What'll we do now?" Emerald asked.

" First, I think we should tell the world that Red is dead."

Everyone looked at Green. He was sitting on the sand, bandages were wrapped over both his eyes. His battle against Red had left a lot of sand in his eyes, so he was temporarily blinded.

" Why?" Blue asked.

" So whomever possesed Red would think that Ibelec killed him in Time, and Red would be safe." Green explained." A small number of people, like us and the professors of the regions will know."

" Great idea, but what kind of story are we gonna tell the public? Celebi but not Celebi took him in Time and killed him because Red was possesed by a legendary pokemon and more are gonna destroy the human race? Like I said, great idea." Gold said sarcasticly.

" I have to first explain this to Prof Oak, we should head to Slateport city." Green said.

" Why? Oldale Town is much closer." Ruby said.

Sapphire's face lit up," That means we're close to Littleroot too!"

" No, I think Green's right, Slateport is filled with more people, and it's where this person wanted to go." Gold said gesturing towards Blue, who started bouncing up excitedly.

Blue cleared her throat," There are other reasons too, communication is better, we are protected more, and there's great food!"

Everybody's stomach grumbled.

" Let's go to Slateport guys." Gold said.

 _A little while later, walking..._

" We haven't eaten since we were at my summer home." Sapphire whined.

" Those...wiggly things you picked from under a bush, litteray, were not edible." Ruby scoffed.

" Then what do you call that, scrap of meat with some leaf on top huh? At least I ate to till I was full."

" Full of poisen and you dropped dead! Well...dying isn't bad, but dying while looking fat is a nightmare!"

" You looked just about half-starved yourself!"

" Was not! I was perfectly beautiful and elegant!"

" Perfectly beautiful and elegant to the bones, skeleton!"

Ruby gasped," How dare you!"

And so the walk to Slateport was long and hard for the pokedex owners.( "Will they ever shut up?" Gold yelled. " They won't" Silver hissed. " I can't feel my ears, I can't stand it anymore!" Ibelec screamed in despair.)

 _Slateport City..._

Slatport City was a sight to behold. The buildings rose tall enough to cover the sun, people squeezing through the crowded streets, and different pokemon with them.

" Wow!" Yellow and Crystal said in unison.

Gold looked worried." But wouldn't someone, like, notice us?"

" It's them! It's them!" All the dex holders sighed, a mob was already forming." The pokedex holders!"

" What do we do?" Emerald asked, a bit nervous.

" We can't run since they've surrounded us," Gold said, taking charge." We don't want to fight them or else they might get hurt. Maybe teleport or confuse them using Green's golduck."

" Who died and made you leader?" Silver growled.

" Uh... Red did."

Green summoned his golduck," Okay Red Junior, Golduck, confuse them then teleport us to-"

" Champion's Dinning!" Blue interupted. Green raised an eyebrow, Golduck was confused too, but in a flash, they went from the streets to an entirely new enviorment.

In a building, or more like a castle, with walls of shimering gold and diomonds. A huge crystal chandelier was hanging above them, and they were standing on a soft, but obviously expensive red carpet.

" Sis," Ruby looked around him," I don't know what you did, but I think I'm in heavan right now, if I'm asleep do not wake me."

Sapphire rolled her eyes," how is this freezin' place so heavenly?"

" Because this place is gorgeous!," tears formed at Ruby's eyes," Look at the arcitecture of this place! The rich and pure gold and diomond walls, the soft but silky like carpet, how the colors of the roses go with the walls, the paintings feel so strong...Everything is so amazing I could practically smell the elegance!"

" Acctually, you are not dreaming, this is our booked room, this is Champion's Dinning, and you are not smelling elegance, you are smelling our lunch." Blue clapped her hands, six girls in maid outfits came through the golden door carrying six silver trays and six boys in tuxedos arrived following the maids, carrying drinks, a large crystal table and chairs.

They made the pokedex owners stand up, the six boys started setting the table and chairs up and then after they were done, made the dex holders sit again.

Then the six maids gently put their food down. Gold whistled, but they made no reaction.

" Again, what did you do?" Green asked, pretty suprised himself.

Blue smiled mischeviously.

" Let me guess, Blue Demon?" Silver said blankly.

" Aww, you guys know me so well, this was my first plan and acctually, it wasn't all me," Blue stepped aside, a boy with silver eyes and navy blue hair about as tall as Gold was standing there." This is Aigul, he's the manager of this resturant."

Aigul stepped foward and touched his lip on Crystal's had," You're Crystal right? I've been a big fan for a while now, especially about the time when you almost captured Lugia."

Crystal turned into a plump shade of red.

" Okay, okay, how did this dude have anything to do with us staying here?" Gold interrupted using his pole stick to drag Aigul's tie away from Crystal.

" Well, Champion's Dinning was only made for the most famed people, and-"

" And you beat everyone there up and proved that you were a strong trainer?" Emerald said brightly.

Blue blinked." Uh...No, I told them I was friends with Red and Aigul let me in.

" Oh," Emerald shagged.

" Well what are you waiting for? Arn't you all going to eat?" Aigul said.

" Sure..." Ibelec looked at Aigul suspisiously, just before he walked out the door.

" Oh Ibelec, stop trying to be such a worrier!" Gold said, stuffing his mouth and eating to his heart's content." We're safe here!"

" Safe? No where is safe."

" By the way, I wanted to know. How did Red get so strong?" Green said. His eyes were still closed.

" Well, when I bonded with him, I gave him some special atributes, each legendary and mythical pokemon has that power, but the atributes are different. I gave the power of presision, making him sharp and orginized, he could predict the ammount of time it would take for his opponents to attack and give him enough time to react."

Green paused for a moment taking it in." Then, maybe Delusion was the same, I saw him with presision, speed, cleverness, it was as if he knew he was going to win. Positive."

" I don't know...I didn't sense something like me in him. But what I did sense was something scarier." Ibelec's gaze darkened.

" Like what?" Crystal asked, all the pokedex owners were paying attention now, even Gold stopped eating.

" He was stronger, way stronger, the power he used to fight Red weren't even a tenth of his true strength."

The atmosphere that was once bright soon dimmed. Emerald and Crystal exchanged sad looks. Gold started eating slower, Yellow turned pale in fear.

" What do we do? I feel like this fight is already over." Yellow said.

" It's not a fight it's War." Ibelec said grimly

" I know how we can win!" Everyone turned around, and looked at Blue, who was now standing on top of the crystal table." We need to bond with some legendary pokemon and team up with Freedom pokemon and fight the bad pokemon."

" That part is ovbious." Silver said.

" You don't chose the legendary pokemon they chose you." Sapphire reminded them.

" Blabbering about who you wanna bond with isn't gonna solve this problem, we need to first find out what the first five regions discovered wer-"

" Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Unova." Green said, interupting Gold." In that order."

" Okay...Next we need to tell the professors what's going on. We should also tell the champions, including Red, just secretly." Gold added.

" And of course we should keep this from the public." Ibelec looked outside the hotel window, where on the streets pokemon and humans alike were laughing and happy together. " Just think, every single one of those pokemon down there so carefree will have to make a choice, each of them will fight each other to the death."

Nobody talked after her comment. Kanto dex holders contacted Prof. Oak in the lobby, while the Johto dex holders contacted Prof. Elm and the Hoenn dex holders contacted prof. Birch.

" There's going to be War against the pokemon!?" Prof. Elm exclaimed.

" SHHHHH! Not so loud Elmy. This must be kept from the public." Gold hissed.

" Well...who else knows about it?" Elm asked.

" Us, the Kanto and Hoenn dex holders and professors. We were also planning on telling the Champions." Silver said.

" That's sensible I guess." Elm said, eyebrows furrowing in deep concentration." But I think talking about this through phone is not the brightest idea you've made, someone could easily hack into this system and listen to every word we're saying."

" Then-"

" Prof Oak wants to talk to all of us!" Green called, interrupting Crystal.

Crystal sighed." We're gonna have to put you on hold Proffesor Elm."

Professor Elm nodded in understanding and the screen turned black.

The Hoenn and Johto dex owners walked to the screen where Prof. Oak was waiting for them.

" Great you're all here, I don't know if you've already been told but talking about this secret through the lines are dangerous." Oak said.

" Birch already told us." Ruby said.

" As did Elm." Silver added.

" Tell us what you want Old Man," Gold yawned.

Oak sighed." Well, I thought we would meet with some of the strongest trainers in the regions and a specific point and time, the Champions, the professors, and the Dex owners. I'll contact the Dex owners, professors and Champions in Sinnoh and Unova as soon as I possibly can. Before the War starts, we could discuss the needs for defense and offense. Let's say...we meet at the Ilex Forest, at the Shrine. In one week from now."

As soon as Prof. Oak finished, Daisy, Green's sister ran to Oak with a worried look. She whispered something in her grandfathers ear, Oak's eyes imedietly widened.

" What is it?" Crystal asked.

Professor Oak took a deep breath." A huge army of pokemon have formed, just outside of Celadon City, Erika is very worried and is requesting all the help she can get."

" Where did this army come from?" Blue asked.

" Does it matter? We have to help Erika, we need to go to Kanto!" Yellow yelled.

" Wait, let Gramps answer Blue's questin first." Green said, although he was worried as well.

" I don't know the details, you should ask Erika if you want to know." Oak said.

" Then let's all go." Green decided.

" But, what if this is a trap?" Gold said, thinking for once.

Green turned to him( kinda, he was blindish so didn't turn to him very accuratly)" Are you saying we should stay here?"

" No I'm saying we should split up, Hoenn dex holders stay in Hoenn, Johto dex holders return to Johto and Kanto dex holders go to Kanto." Gold replied.

" I'm impressed Gold, when did you start being so serious? When did you start thinking before you act? When did you become leader?" Oak said, eyes wider than before.

" Oh, just since Red died." Gold answered, a bit pink on the ears.

" Red died!?" Oak exclaimed, people in the lobby looked at them as if they were absolute lunatics.

Sapphire face palmed." He's not really dead, it's just for a play, we're just pretending."

" Yea, for a play, he's not really dead. We really can't tell the public about our play just yet." Ruby added, with a hint-hint tone.

" Oh, right." Oak said.

The people at the

" Anyway, like I was saying, that way, we won't be vulrable in anyway. The Champions will help us." Gold said.

" So we're seperating." Green said.

" Pretty much," There were fierce determination in Gold's eyes." I'm not gonna let this world I know end because some pokemon don't like humans."

Ibelec's eyes widened, she suddenly pressed her palm against Gold's chest. A strange green and gold hue filled the room, Gold felt a strange tingling sensation, he felt lighter, happier, as if he wasn't him anymore. He was completely unaware of the other people in the room.

Gold saw a glowing being, one eye purple, one eye gold, he didn't look human, or any pokemon he knew of. Looking at the glowing god-like figure strangly put Gold at peace. He was powerful, Gold could feel the power emitting off him, but then out of nowhere, darkness consumed the light.

 _What? No!_ And in an instant the feeling of peace fadded, and he was scared.

Gold snapped back to reality, his friends were crowding him.

" Are you okay?" Ibelec asked.

Gold blinked a few times. " What happened?"

" You tell me! All I saw was that you eyes started glowing white, then it turned pitch black for a moment before you turned back to normal! I was worried!" Crystal yelled.

Gold looked at Ibelec," It was...peaceful."

Ibelec nodded," I felt it too."

" What was peacful!?" Crystal demanded.

" The light, the god." Gold said looking down now.

Crystal was growing impatient," TELL ME IN ENGLISH! I CAN'T UNDERSTAND, THE GOD!"

Gold smirked." Jealous that I know something you don't?"

Crystal's left eye twitched, then looked at Ibelec." What did you do?"

" I bonded with him." Ibelec answered.

" Why?" Yellow asked.

" He's the leader, he healed the place of leader of Red. He blazes because he is determined and...well, hotheaded. He is the leader that heals and blazes." Ibelec said.

People in the lobby started to nervously walk away.

" It's all part of the play people." Ruby called. Though nobody listened to him.

" Well, as leader, I say it's time to depart." Gold smiled.

" Okay leader who's arrogant and smug." Silver mocked.

" Why you-"

Meanwhile, the others were saying their last words as well.

" Bye sis, thanks for the food," Ruby said.

" You sound as if we're never gonna see each other again." Blue said.

" I might not."

" You will, and while I'm away, you still have other friends to help you, and some closer than friends." Blue smirked mischeviously, glancing from Ruby to Sapphire.

Emerald was tailing Crystal.

" But I don't want you to go!" Emerald whined.

" Emerald..."

" No! I want you to stay with me and help me protect Hoenn while you protect me!"

Crystal felt fustration build inside her." Emerald, how could you be so selfish? Something inside you had changed, but not for the better. You used to be irrogant and independent, but you always helped others! You love pokemon, this War will break you apart from them, don't you feel like you need to put what you want aside for the better of what the world needs?"

" I-" Emerald looked down," I'm sorry."

" Emerald doesn't say sorry, he won't look depressed, he would show spirit and try to show no shame!" Crystal yelled.

Emerald stared back at Crystal." Fine!" Then he turned around and stormed away.

Crystal sighed then smiled." That's more like the Emerald I remember."

" That was a very inspirational speech Super Serious Gal!" Crystal turned red again.

" Gold! You were listening!?" Crystal screeched.

" Yep! I was bored." Gold said.

Crystal kicked him in the face." Never listen to my speeches again!"

After Crystal killed Gold, the pokedex owners gathered at Slateport's harbor.

" Alright, remember, meet at the Ilex Forest in exactly one week. Old Man said he'll try to find Red, we gotta tell our Champions." Gold said.

As they were slowly moving apart, someone called them.

" Wait! Can I come with the Kanto Dex holders?"

The band of dex holders turned around, behind them, out of breath, was Aigul.

Blue's eyes widened in supprise." What are you doing here Aigul?"

" Can I please come with you to Kanto? I heard you talking with Prof. Oak, and I wanna see this war for my own eyes."

" You believe that? It-it was just a play!" Blue sputtered.

" No it wasn't and I'm comming with you no matter what you say!" Aigul shouted.

" What real reason do you have of comming?" Green asked.

Aigul glanced at Ibelec, looking for, help. But she just gave him a _not my problem, tell them the truth_ look.

Aigul hung his head," I'm Lugia, I can help, I'm part of the Freedom pokemon, If what you're saying is true, I have to help in the first battle."

Silver looked at him in supirse," Lugia was almost killed too?"

Aigul raised an eyebrow." No, I just changed form to fit in with the humans, didn't Celebi tell you that? Where did you get that I was killed?"

" Because Celebi was almost killed, and some pokemon bonded Ibelec with Celebi, and now Ibelec has bonded with Gold." Silver explained.

" I'm not exactly Celebi, I have her powers and memories, but I can't change into it like Aigul can." Ibelec said.

" Oh, I never heard of that before, but can I join you?" Aigul said, bringing them back to topic.

" Hmmm, why not? Who am I to stop Lugia?" Blue said.

Yellow, Blue, Aigul and Green borded a boat that was going to Vermilion City, which has the closest harbor to Celadon.

Gold, Crystal, Silver and Ibelec were going to Goldenrod City.

The heroes borded the ships, departing.

The War had begun.

* * *

 **Ah, I always love the feeling of acomplishing something.  
**

 **So! Aigul was kinda a new idea, I remember I once said that there were only gonna be two more weird named ones. Sorry I lied, there will be a lot more. P.S. Delusion is not Delusion's real name and he was one of the weird named ones.**

 **In the next chapter, it's going to be talking about the Kanto dex holders and Aigul, and the first deadly battle in Celadon City.**


	11. The First Battle

**Chapter 11**

 **Chapter Summery: The first deadly battle in Celadon City. There will be a new charector, and this is mainly about Yellow. Warning: not too grusome but does have blood parts, I'm not really good at making things deadly.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures  
**

* * *

Yellow took a deep breath of the ocean air. The salty winds gently blew against her face and hair. She turned around, the deck was empty. People were crowding around them just a few moments ago, but thankfuly the crew pushed them away and gave them the deck entirely for themselves for the next hour. In exchange, Green said he would gladly( not really) fight each and everyone of the crew members.

" Yellow!" Blue yelled."come over here."

Yellow walked over to where Blue was sun tanning with her poka-dotted bikini on. Aigul was still wearing his butler outfit and Green was still wearing his usual lose black shirt and purple jeans.

" Yes?" Yellow asked.

" Well...Soon we'll be arriving at the Vermilion City Port, so we need a plan of attack." Blue said when Green walked over.(His eyes are still covered.)

" Maybe we could use the element of suprise? They'd expect us to attack through Route 7, but maybe we can go through Route 16 and ambush them." Green sugested.

Aigul shook his head," If I know these pokemon, which I do, I'd know they'll be expecting that. Their stratagist is unrealisticly smart. Once, me and another legendary pokemon named Articuno went to investigate the disapearence of another legendary pokemon, and while we were tracking, we didn't even realize that we were being tracked ourselves. We tried to lose them, and we thought we did. And that one second of relief gave that smirking pale boy enough time to trap us. I escaped, but my friend didn't."

Aigul looked down, sad. And for some reason, mentioning Articuno didn't supprise anyone.

" Aigul, we'll win this and then everything will go back to normal." Yellow soothed.

" I hope so, this war doesn't only harm the humans, pokemon alike will also suffer." Aigul sighed.

" How about if we hide and get into the heart of the city by sewers and then attack them from from the inside?" Yellow said.

" I've got it!" Everyone glanced at Blue," Let's do something I would do! Just face them head on! They'll never expect it!"

" That's just it, their statagist probloby already know what each of you are going to do. I would personaly fly and make a distraction while you guys sneak in, but I feel like the stratagist already predicted that." Aigul said.

" This is the one moment I actually want Gold to lead and tell us what to do." Green said.

" Or Red..." Yellow thought out loud. _I miss you._

" Okay, so all we have right now is that we must do something that we would not do, right?" Blue said." What's something that we don't usually do?"

The Kanto dex holders and Aigul started thinking.

 _What's something that we don't do?_ Yellow thought. She thought about Blue and Ruby's fight, how they tried to convince everyone to divide, but they didn't. And how devastated the'd been when they heard that Red's gone, and the moment they seperated to save the world, it was so sad. Then it hit Yellow.

" We stick together!" Yellow realized.

Aigul and Blue's eyes widened, Green was expressionless.

" Are you actually saying that we should split up?" Blue exclaimed standing up, face red either with anger or that she was over tanned.

" Well...I...It was just a sugestion...I didn't mean-"

" Blue, I think Yellow's right, this is our chance. We need to use it." Green said.

Blue blinked in suprise." We're stronger together than we are apart!" She protested.

" Strength alone cannot win this war, you need cleverness too!" Green objected.

" Stop!" Blue and Green paused, the tension was broken." We will split up." Aigul said.

Blue opened her mouth to protest, but then closed it again.

" I'm gonna call Gold, and ask what we should do." Yellow said, then ran off.

Yellow ran to the main hall, she quickly inserted two coins and started dialing Gold's number.

" Hello! This is Gold of New Bark Town, yes, the pokedex owner, and yes, the hero of Johto, and-"

" Gold, it's me Yellow. And I need help."

" What'd ya need?"

" We were planning our plan of attack, and we need your help to sort this out. Do you have time?"

" I was hanging out with some cute chicks, but I think they left me for some reason. So yea."

" Well we decided to split up, how do you plan on attacking using this tactic?"

Gold thought for a moment." Well, knowing all of you, I'd say first off Lugia creates a distraction in the air, keeping some long distance attackers occupied. Then, Green can charge in from one side of the city while Blue does the same for the other side. You can sneak in from the sewers, reach the middle of the city. Support Blue and Green by healing their pokemon when they fall, so that way when they faint you can heal them and they can get right back into the game."

" I'm impressed Gold, how-?"

" Oh...well Ibelec boosted my orginization a bit, but I was always this creative."

" Well, thanks." Yellow said.

" No prob...Hey! Cutie remember me!?"

Yellow hanged up, she ran back to the upper deck where they were all waiting for her. She quickly explained what Gold had told her.

" That boy is amazing, can't wait until a legendary pokemon bonds with me!" Blue exclaimed.

Green summoned his Charizard." We just passed Pallet Town, I'll fly to Route 16, and start attacking when I see Lugia in the air." Then he flew off.

" With that settled all that's left is-"

" Wait! Green said he'd fight us all!"

Blue turned around. Most of the crew members were standing there with pokeballs out.

" Come on, I'll fight you." Blue said.

" No! I wanna fight Green!" The captain yelled.

" Let me handle this." Aigul said.

" Just who do you think you are?" The captain sneered.

" Let me just say, wouldn't you rather fight a legendary pokemon instead?" Aigul smiled. His eyes shimmered unnaturaly bright silver, and he started glowing, his bright siluette started changing shape.

* * *

Yellow, Blue, and Aigul treked through the plains.

" Aigul, I think you might've gone too hard on them." Yellow said nervously.

" What? Are you kidding? Aigul was awsome and showed that jerk captain who's boss!" Blue yelled.

" Maybe I was a bit harsh." Aigul said thoughtfuly.

" No!" Blue protested.

Yellow looked around." I feel like we're near Celadon. I can hear many pokemon in distress."

" I feel it too," Aigul added.

" Am I the only one that doesn't sense anything?" Blue complained.

" I'm gonna take flight now, you two both know what you need to do." Aigul glowed like he did before on the ship, he transformed into Lugia.

His roar echoed through the plains. Lugia spread his wings and took flight in three massive beats, and almost immedietly at least a dozen beedrills, pigeots, and fearows started tailing him.

Yellow looked at Blue, who noddedd. They split up, running in different directions, hoping that Celadon fought back long enough for them to enter and help the city.

 _In the sewers..._

Yellow looked at the hole where water was gushing out of, it was black and reeked of spoiled water and other certain wastes. She took a deep breath and slowly got on her hands and knees. This was going to be a experience she was never going to forget.

When she crawled into the opening, there was an imediate problem. The current was against her. To Yellow, it felt like gravity suddenly changed it's angle, and the fact that her clothes and hair are now completely wet didn't help her matter. Every now and then she would trip and fall, the farther in Yellow went the stronger the flow was.

" Help me Omy!" Yellow cried," Use surf to carry us against the tides!"

Yellow's Omastar appeared and started collecting the water for surf, then all at once Omy used the water he collected and made a huge wave that splashed against the current. But the wave wasn't strong enough and Yellow and Omy were pushed back even farther, and deeper.

Yellow gasped for air, she was exhausted, the swimming made her tired. The smell had finally made her nauseous, all she wanted to do was sleep. _Can I ever be strong like Green and Gold...or Red?_ Yellow thought. _I'm so patheticly weak._ Her eyes closed, and she sank down.

 _"Yellow, wake up, it's not over yet." The girl smiled._

 _Yellow adjusted her eyes to the light." Who-who are you?" she barley whispered._

 _" Dreams can take you anywhere, if you believe you can become stronger than the Champion."_

 _" Red?" Yellow exclaimed, shocked._

 _" No, my name is Ailesserc, and you need to wake up."_

 _Yellow was puzzled." Ailesserc?"_

 _" We'll meet in real life, but for now, you need to wake up."_

Yellow gasped, her eyes snapped open, instead of being in a quiet peaceful bright nothingness, she was laying down on a cold hard floor, soaked from head to toe, she felt tense everywhere. Memories poured back to her, swimming in the sewers and blacking out. But she could feel like she was forgeting something.

" OMY!" Yellow realized.

The blue pokemon was panting, it looked frail. Panicking, Yellow placed both her hands on Omy's shell and his breathing calmed into a even tempo of sleeping. Yellow exhaled. Looking around, Yellow took a moment to understand that she was sitting next to ladders that led up to the surface. And her brave Omastar swam carrying her on it's back to safety.

" Thank you," Yellow whispered, and lightly kissed it on the shell. Then she returned it to her pokeball.

Yellow climbed up the stairs with newfound determination, she lifted the plug, and rays of sunshine rolled in. She blinked, and smiled. The sun had made her feel so good, but she only had a few good seconds to soak up the sunlight before she heard a charizard roar, a blastoise groan in pain, and a legendary pokemon soaring above the clouds.

They had already started fighting.

Yellow felt chills up her spine when she heard a scream of distress. Erika was on the floor bleeding from multiple wounds as far as Yellow could see, and being attacked defenslessly against a persion. The persion snarled and was about to leap on Erika again.

" No! Kitty use energy ball on that persion!" Yellow ordered.

While Kitty was fighting Persion, Yellow ran to Erika.

" Erika, are you okay?" Yellow asked, though it was a stupid questin.

Erika's eyes seemed distant, like as if she didn't reconize her.

" R-Red?" Erika coughed a bit of blood, and it looked as if it took every bit of energy inside her to say the word." Take back my city please, I know I have nothing to worry about now that you're here." She smiled one last time before going limp.

Yellow felt like everything around her just froze, her heart beat increased. Cold beads of sweat rolled down her forehead.

" Erika! Erika! ERIKA!?"Yellow wailed, crying.

Another scream rang in her ears, Yellow turned around, a little girl was crying over her mother's unmoving body. A Raticate hissed at the girl and lunged for it.

Yellow took a deep breath." Ratty, use tackle! Protect the girl!"

Yellow's Raticate attacked the other one. Yellow checked on Kitty, who just defeated the persion. Then Yellow looked at Erika. R-Red? _Take back my city please..._ Those words churnged the anger within Yellow. Red had left them, he was afraid, if he were here, Erika might've acctually lived.

Yellow pushed those thoughts away and focused on the battle. Green was fighting three enemys at once, and so was Blue, Lugia was oviously hurt but kept on flying. Yellow spotted Green's Pigeot wounded on the floor. She ran over to the Pigeot and healed it. Next, she saw Erika's Vileploom mouning over her still body, trembling with both grief and pain, Yellow instantly healed it. Yellow looked at her Raticate, it was about to faint, but it triumphed over the other Raticate. She healed Ratty, then Yellow looked at the girl.

" Are you okay?" Yellow asked, the girl didn't answer, her eyes were open, but blank. Yellow touched her chest, but did not feel any heartbeat. That was all Yellow could take, she screamed in fear, crying like she would back when she was a kid, before she met Red.

" Tsk Tsk, so sad isn't it? Wouldn't you want all this to just disapear?" Yellow looked up, she saw a girl around the age of 14, with bright curley golden locks and firey red eyes, she had a cape of rainbow feathers and a sports bra that was white and red with matching spandex.

" who are you?" Yellow's voice cracked.

She smiled." You can call me Olivia I suppose, come with me and we can make the world free of all this emotion."

Yellow didn't understand.

" Yellow! Don't!" Yellow turned around, Lugia whom was just soaring landed and shrank down back into a boy.

" Well, well, if it isn't Lugia!" Olivia boomed.

" Hello Ho-oh," Aigul hissed.

" You don't sound like you want me to be here," Olivia said sweetly.

" I don't."

Olivia sighed," Seriously Lulu, you should've known that whatever you do, stratagist will always know."

Suddenly, the Control pokemon backed off and lined up behind Olivia.

" This day marks the first victory for our King!" Olivia roared.

Green and Blue ran to join Aigul and Yellow after Olivia called back her pokemon.

" How are you so confident? If you hadn't noticed, you're down to a dozen pokemon!" Blue smirked, though she was very bloody.

" Like I said, stratagist always knows." Olivia snapped her fingers and almost instantly, three planes with a big _G_ on it flew in and landed in Celadon, and out came about a hundred pokemon." Smartest thing to do would be to run."

Aigul gritted his teeth," You're letting us go?"

Olivia smiled." No, Dear. I'm letting them go," Olivia pointed at the three dex holders." I'm afraid you cannot go, our King wants to see you."

The dex holders exchanged uneasy glances, they were about to protest when Aigul shushed them.

" We'll never make it out with us all being caught. " Aigul confirmed, he looked at Yellow." He's in Sinnoh, so is the girl."

Yellow looked relativley shocked for a moment, but nodded. Green and Blue were absolutely confused.

Then Aigul looked at Blue." Do you know the Mask of Ice?"

Blue raised an eyebrow." Yes, why?"

" You have siblings right?"

" Steps."

" Thank you," Aigul said," All of you."

He patted Blue on the back and walked to Olivia.

" Done?" She said.

Aigul just glared at her, and walked inside the plane, where inside were a bunch of people with the same expression and clothes.

Olivia turned to them," You'd better get going before I change my mind about my generous offer."

Green, Blue, and Yellow walked sulkily out of town. Many innocent families brightened when they saw them, expecting them to do something amazing, and save their town, but all they got were the sad looks from the Kanto dex owners telling them they had failed.

Olivia's voice boomed in the loud speakers." Citizens of Celadon City, let's make this quick, your pokedex owners had failed, you are to either leave the city imedietly or else either be killed or if I'm in a good mood, be a slave. Please chose!"

Most people left, the ones who stayed behind formed a rebellion( Which by the way will not last very long ). Some of the people who walked with the Kanto dex holders shot them disgusted looks, and rude comments behind their backs.

" They're failures."

" They're worth nothing, heck, I don't even think they're special anymore."

" I would've made a better dex holder."

" Oak made a mistake of making them special."

" Red isn't even here."

And so on.

Yellow didn't care, she was too busy thinking about what Aigul had said, _He's in Sinnoh, so is the girl._ She repeated it over and over in her head.

Sinnoh, that's where she's headed.

 _Six more days till the meeting..._

* * *

 **In the next chapter, we will read about the next battle that's gonna occur in Johto.**

 **I think I already mentioned this, but I'll mention it again. I need help deciding weather I should make pairings for Emerald and Silver, and if I should, please tell me who.**


	12. The Second Battle

**Hello, I just wanted to tell you that I may not update as much after today, going on a vacation and I promise I'll write whenever I have the time. It's either I'll have a lot of time or not so much at all.**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Chapter summery: Battle in Johto, Delusion will be in this chapter, he will do something that changes Ibelec's life forever.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon adventures**

* * *

Gold spilled his cocacol," Are you serious?!" He yelled at the computer.

" I'm afraid so." Blue said from across the line.

" You lost, Erika is...is..., and they took Aigul?"

" They took everything, and it's all Red's fault." Yellow hissed from behind Blue.

Blue sighed." Ever since the battle at Celadon City, Yellow was convinced that Red, for some crazy reason I don't know, was to blame."

" Gold, I wanna talk to them too!" Crystal yelled.

" Hold on a minuet!" Gold cried back." Maybe we should start looking for Red now."

" Gold! Move!" Crystal continued.

Ibelec shoved both Gold and Crystal away." No, Red needs more time right now. It can't be easy for him, being normal, then holding enourmouse power, then being normal again."

Yellow shoved Blue away." Red should've helped us! He was weak and scared, that's why he ran away!"

" He did not run away, he simply took a break to think things through." Ibelec shot back.

" He knew we were in a dangerous time, yet he still took a vacation!" Yellow yelled.

" Yellow, this is so unlike you...we're all having a hard time, you need rest." Blue soothed.

" I need revenge." Yellow's eyes blazed with hate, she looked at Ibelec digitaly." I know where he is."

Ibelec seemed too shocked to speak for a moment, but recovered quickly." Yellow I'm telling you, don't try to find him. He'll come back when he's ready."

" By the time he's ready, the world may be dead." Yellow said.

" Hahaha, very funny, anyway, we gotta rest. Bye." Blue said half heartedly.

The screen went black, the Johto dex holders looked at each other in silence.

" I can't believe Celadon has fallen." Silver said.

" If the seniors can't win, how can we?" Crystal added.

" Because this time, we're ready!" Gold said, trying to put the doubt away." The seniors reached Celadon when the enemy were already waiting for them. The city had already lost."

" But remember what Green told us about the stratagist? He was deadly smart, and put your idiotic plan in the garbage." Silver growled.

" Yes, but here in Johto, they have a secret wepon!" Gold said.

" Oh yea? What is it?" Silver said.

Gold grinned." It's...Me!"

Silver rolled his eyes, Crystal face palmed.

" How are you our secret wepon?" Crystal chalenged.

" 'Cus I've got special bonding powers!" Gold said, smiling larger now.

Ibelec turned to him." I can take them away you know."

Gold stayed silent after that.

" Hey you guys!"

The Johto Pokedex owners turned around. Whitney was running towards them.

" Whitney! Did you contact the other gym leaders?" Crystal called.

" Yes, I told them about the meeting, and I also warned them and told them to come to Goldenrod immedietly." Whitney said." Are you positive that there will be an attack soon? And how do you know it's going to be here?"

" It's called a gut feeling." Gold said puffing out his chest.

" It's called using my powers to get a glimpse of the future." Ibelec countered.

Whitney looked around, all the citizens of Goldenrod City were in a lock down. The usually busy streets were empty, and the sky was a mix of light blue and orange.

" it's getting dark, why don't you rest? You can stay in Goldenrod Hotel." Whitney offered.

" Yes!"

" No!" Gold and Crystal said at the same time. Gold glared at Crystal, and she glared back.

" We need rest!" Gold said.

" We need to be alert!" Crystal objected.

Gold rolled his eyes." How can they attack us when they just attacked Celadon earlier today?"

Crystal thought about this." Maybe you're right."

" Gu-"

Silver never got to finish, because just then, horns blew. The sound sent chills up their spines. The sound of even marching scared them even more. In the distance what seemed like hundeds of ants were getting bigger.

" Uh..W-Whitney, wh-when will the other gym leaders arrive?" Gold stammered.

Whitney looked pale." Not soon enough."

The control pokemon started springing traps. Two tyranitars got caught in a net, three dragonites were shot with paralizeing arrows. And the rest of the pokemon sprung traps too but it didn't really affect them, they continued marching. The Army was orginized, small pokemon in the front, large in the back. And leading them was someone that looked human.

The Control pokemon stopped right on front of the pokedex owners and Whitney. The human that was leading them slowly walked to greet them. He was wearing a white cape with golden stitches. He had pale skin, and looked just a bit taller than Ibelec ( which isn't that tall ) and pale blande hair that's swept to one side, he had bright purple eyes and a dashing smile. The dex owners reconized him immedietly.

" Delusion." Gold hissed.

Delusion smiled, wearing complete white with an innocent boy smile would make you think he wasn't evil, but he was.

" Hello Gold! We didn't talk much the other time we saw each other." He said cheerfuly, then he turned to Ibelec." Now if you'll be so kind little lady I'd like to have that Celebi of yours."

Ibelec glared at him." Never!"

Delusion's eyes turned into a dark purple, and smirked as if he wanted Ibelec to say that." Then I guess things have to get ugly."

He raised his hand, a dozen Team Aqua Grunts appeared from behind the Control pokemon. They attacked. And the dex owners countered.

" Aipom double slap! Exbo, ultimate attack Blast Burn on that Nintails!" Gold commanded.

The Nintails squeaked in pain then fainted. Around Gold, Crystal, Silver and Whitney were slowly being over whelmed, he wanted to help them, but he knew the only way to do that was to stop Delusion. Gold looked around for Delusion, he was just standing in the middle, doing nothing. Then it hit Gold, that Delusion was a...well, delusion. Gold looked around for the real Delusion.

" Cover me!" Gold ordered Exbo and Aipom, who both nodded.

It was pitch black right now and you would think someone dressed in white would be easy to find. Gold spotted Delusion, Silver must've saw him too because he tried to tackle him, but he passed right through Delusion. Another Illusion.

Suddenly Gold felt something, Ibelec was in trouble. Gold immedietly turned around. He saw a white blur chasing a green one. Using his new abilities, Gold knew where Delusion was going. Gold tackled him.

Delusion stumbled for a second but immedietly found his balence again. Ibelec dropped on the floor, out of breath. Suddenly, everyone around them seemed to freeze.

" Just wha-"

Delusion's Zoura attacked.

" Aipom!" Gold cried.

Gold's Aipom attacked Zoura in midair. Zoura looked suprised for a moment. Gold took that chance.

" Slam!" Gold commanded.

Aipom slammed Zoura away. Zoura fainted.

" Ha!" Gold smirked, but it soon turned into a frown.

Delusion was smiling even wider. Gold looked down Aipom transformed into Zoura, and Zoura tranformed into Aipom.

Gold gasped, and quickly ran over and knelt beside Aipom." Aipom I'm so sorry, buddy, return."

Delusion made hand motions, his Zoura punched Gold in the gut.

Gold felt like something heavy was in his througt and chest. He coughed a bit of blood, and was too tired to fight the blackness that swept over him.

While Gold was down, Delusion walked over to Ibelec.

" Just give me the Celebi." Delusion yawned." I'm getting tired of this."

" I said it before and I'm gonna say it again, No!" Ibelec yelled.

Delusion sighed."I hate those head strong types of girls."

He snapped. A pokeball apeared right on his hands.

Ibelec gasped, she searched her pockets. Celebi was gone, she was in Delusion's palm now.

" No! please don't!" Ibelec cried.

" I'm afraid so." Delusion smiled.

He released Celebi, the tiny green pokemon trembled. Delusion dropped it on the floor.

" Fury Swipes." Delusion ordered his Zoura.

Ibelec screamed, feeling something was broken. Then she remembered, Celebi can't die as long as I'm alive. Not unless the bond had been broken. Which it had.

Delusion looked around. All of the dex owners were on the floor, unconsious, but not dead. _That battle was no fun at all_ He thought. But then smiled, _Why don't you hurry up and get stronger Red? I'm looking for a real chalenge._ He realesed time and it started going again. Then he walked away with what's left of the army and Team Aqua Grunts, and Silver.

 _Five more days till the meeting._

* * *

 **In the next chapter, we're talking a little bit of the enemy sides.**


	13. The Other Side

**Chapter 13**

 **Sorry about that big break, I was working on another story. If you're a fan of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus, check out The New Prophecy.  
**

 **Chapter summery: It's the villian side of things. Lugia, or Aigul is captured, what do they want with him?  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon Adventures**

* * *

" Hi! I'm Delusion! One of the legendary pokemon!"

Lugia growled, he was in his pokemon form and was tied to the ground.

" You were one who took my friend!" Lugia growled, struggling against his restraint.

Delusion smiled, as if he enjoyed watching Lugia struggle." Ya, whatever, don't worry! I'm not hurting him or anything. In fact I think you'll see him soon."

Lugia hesitated for a bit." What legendary pokemon are you?"

Delusion put his finger on his lip as a thinking posture." Hmm...I don't remember. But what I do know is that I'm not actually a legendary pokemon, just bonded with one. Then I killed it."

Lugia's eyes widened," You killed your partner?"

Delusion smiled wickedly.

Lugia paled, this little boy or legendary pokemon was not someone he wanted to mess with. He found a sudden urge to fly away, he was afraid.

They were in this castle like building. Olivia made him fall asleep and the next thing Lugia saw when he was awake, was this boy grinning down at him, swinging his legs like a little kid. The castle was imitating. Golden and diamond pillars held up the glass roof, which was domed. A huge chandelier was giving off a light blue hue. The floor carpet was dark blue, with purple edges. At the edge of the hall, Delusion sat on a quartz and diamond chair. It didn't look anything like a place for villians.

All around them, Team Rocket grunts patrolled the entire Castle.

Delusion yawned," Wow I'm tired, I don't know how I'm gonna tell you our plans."

" What plans?" Lugia said.

" Our plans to take over the world of course!" Delusion said as if it was obvious," You have to know what you're fighting for if you're gonna to join our Ranks."

" Join your Ranks? I'd rather die than help you turn this world into an empire!" Lugia roared.

Delusion sighed," New legendary pokemon are always like this. And I have to say the same thing over and over again. That wasn't a request, soon you'll help us like your friend here."

He snapped his fingers, a boy around 14 or so apeared, he had navy blue and silver hair, and pinkish eyes. Lugia recognised him immediately.

" Latios! But, why?" Lugia said.

Latios sighed." Aigul, you out of all people should know that what we are doing is right for pokemon. Pokemon don't need humans, humans need us. They use us, they pollute the world."

" What about Emerald? Does Latias even approve of this?" Lugia tried desperatly.

Latios' eyes blazed." She will soon, so will you!"

That was it for Lugia, he couldn't take the heartache anymore. With one mighty grunt, he broke the ropes and flew off. He saw Latios transforming into his pokemon form and chasing him, with Delusion on his back.

Latios was faster, Lugia knew that. Lugia had to lose him some way. Above, he saw different buildings, just as grand as Delusion's castle. Which he guessed were other legendary pokemon's lairs.

Lugia crashed into a really gloomy tower, and transformed into a image of a human. Aigul ran, twisting left and right, trying to confuse Latios and Delusion, who were hot on his heels. Eventually he hit a dead end. Lugia franticly punched the wall.

" Stupid...Wall...Why...Oh-" During the fourth hit, he must've punched a secret button or something because the wall slid sideways, a secret passage way.

Lugia heard footsteps behind him, He quickly ran inside and pushed the door back in place. Luga looked around, the secret room looked like a secret labatory. One display caught his attention.

" Project W.E.M." Lugia mused, there was a green button, and a red button. Lugia doing the logical thing pressed the green button.

A pillar like thing rised from behind him. Inside, there looked like a boy, or a small pokemon, but it was transforming between both, as if unstable. Aigul leaned a bit closer to see what was inside. He gasped and stepped back suddenly. This was perhaps more scary than Delusion killing his own partner.

" Well, well, well..."

Aigul turned around suddenly. Standing there stood a tall teenager around 17, he had dark hair, red eyes, and ghostly pale skin. The next thing Aigul knew, he was knocked out.

Delusion and Latios ran inside the lab. The dark teen pressed the green button again and project W.E.M. sank back down.

" Darkrai." Latios acknowledged." What is this place?"

Darkrai was silent for a little bit." Well, it's my secret lab, since it's a secret, I suggest you to forget about it!"

Darkari transformed back into his legendary form. He used amnisa, and Latios colapsed. Darkrai looked around for Delusion.

" Come out, come out wherever you are!" He chuckled.

" What's this?" Darkrai turned around, too late.

Delusion pressed the green button. Darkrai froze. When Delusion saw the pillar and what's inside it, his face turned pale, then pink with anger.

" WHO?! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Delusion charged at Darkrai. He was confused with anger, Darkrai easily knocked him out.

Darkrai sighed." Why do you people have to ruin everything?"

* * *

" What!? Do they still know about this?"

Darkrai bowed." my King, don't worry. I made sure they all forgot."

" Good, hurry up and make Lugia our ally, so that he won't be anymore trouble."

" Of course." Darkrai turned to leave.

" Wait, Darkrai, you know our next attack on the Hoenn reigon?"

" Yes."

" I want you to lead it."

Darkrai smiled." Sure, but what about my search for Red?"

" Leave it. I have someone else for that."

And with that, Darkrai disapeared into the shadows.

The King made himself confortable at his throne.

 _Project W.E.M._ He thought, _World Emperor Mew._

 _Four more days till the meeting._

* * *

 **Dun dun dun!**

 **In the next chapter, It's the battle of the Hoenn reigon!**

 **Also, I need to tell you why I'm not updating as much.**

 **First, I'm busy. My mom makes sure she doesn't see me doing anything digitally modern like play games online or watch netflix. Going on my computer in considered 'digitally modern' in her eyes. Plus, I'm kinda losing my interest in this story. I'm sure after a while I'll feel like going in the mood again. Or maybe I'll quit for good. I don't need reviews, I just need a little time, then I'll back.**

 **I hope you'll wait for me!**


End file.
